To Find a Wizard
by WickerB
Summary: HP/YGO (Sequel to Ten Souls and You're Free) Harry, Ron, and Hermione are sent to Yugi's world for safety reasons. But someone's followed them, and is killing off people until they find Harry...(Finished!)
1. A Home Away from Home

Author's Notes: Okay, here is the sequel to my story Ten Souls and You're Free. THERE WILL BE MAJOR CHARACTER DEATHS! I don't want any reviews going "My poor *insert character here* baby! You're an evil author! I hate you!" or anything like that. It only ticks me off, and the characters might come back alive in the end, okay? I definitely won't be able to post as fast as I did when I wrote the first story, because I'm at school now and not home alone where my parents aren't there to tell me to get off the computer. I will post each chapter as soon as I have finished the chapter that comes after it, so that I can still be at least a bit ahead. Hope it's up to standards!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, you hear me! I don't own anything! At all! 

****

Chapter 1: A Home Away from Home

Harry Potter was sleeping peacefully in his bed at the Dursley's, something he rarely did. Hogwarts was more of a home to him than anywhere else, and besides, he had an endless list of chores to do when Aunt Petunia screeched at him from behind the door, telling him to wake up and get a move on. 

Hedwig had been sent away to the Weasley's, so that one of his best friends, Ron Weasley, would be able to take care of her. Uncle Vernon had ordered Harry to send her away as soon as he had set foot in the house that summer. He was rather sad at her having to depart; she was one of the sole reminders of his real life at Hogwarts. Not only that, but Hedwig was better company to Harry than the Dursleys would ever be. 

Harry felt himself waking up and slowly opened his eyes. He reached for his glasses and lazily put them on. What he saw almost made him yell in surprise.

He screwed his eyes shut again. _I'm at the Dursleys. I did not see what I thought I saw. It's not real._ He opened his eyes again, just to make sure. There was no disbelief this time.

Somehow, while he was sleeping, he had left the Dursley's house and was now in someone's basement, lying on a cot. Boxes of toys and games packed with Styrofoam were in one corner, while storage, a large freezer and some old furniture was in the other. What astonished Harry the most was the fact that on both sides of him was one other cot, and on them were Harry's two best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.

They were still asleep, but Harry couldn't just let them be when something like this had happened. He got out of bed to wake them up, nearly tripping over large amount of luggage which seemed to carry all their possessions, from clothes right down to the last textbook.

"Ron, Hermione, wake up!" Harry said, not wanting to be too loud just in case someone upstairs might hear him.

Both of their eyes fluttered open and the same look of confusion that Harry was wearing took over their faces.

"Where are we? How – what?" Hermione seemed lost for words, as she and Ron gaped around the room.

"Harry, what happened?" said Ron.

"I don't know! Yesterday I was at the Dursleys, and now I wake up here!" Harry replied.

"Do you think that we've been kidnapped?" Hermione suggested, her face paling. "Maybe a Death Eater has us?"

"They would've just Avada Kedavra-ed Harry in his sleep," Ron pointed out. Harry wasn't too pleased with the 'Avada Kedavra' comment, but he let it be, knowing it was probably true. "And what would they want with you and me, Hermione?"

"I suppose so. It's just that, well, with You-Know-Who out again, you don't know what exactly to expect."

"Wait a minute," said Harry as he glanced down at his cot. "There's a letter on my bed."

He picked it up and saw the token purple wax seal of Hogwarts. "Maybe this will explain everything." Ron and Hermione moved behind him so that they could read over his shoulder. Harry tore the letter open and read it aloud.

__

Dear Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, and Mrs. Granger,

Do not be alarmed; you are perfectly safe where you are. It was an unanimous decision to relocate you all to in a safe area this year. As you all know Voldemort- Ron flinched at the name -_is at large once again, and according to our information he is gathering forces from other worlds. Since Mr. Potter is at a personal conflict with him, we have relocated you to another home temporarily for safety reasons. You are in a whole different world, but we have placed you in Mr. Yugi Muto's home, and you may remember him from last year. _– "How can we forget him!" Hermione interrupted, "He saved our lives last year!" –_He was notified of your coming earlier as well. _

Arrangements have also been made for you to continue your magical education. A former Hogwarts teacher was sent to the Domino City Holiday Inn, and he will be instructing you. Your first class takes place at the Holiday Inn on Monday, at 8:30 sharp. Mr. Muto will show you the way there. I trust your temporary stay will be enjoyable.

Best of Wishes,

Albus Dumbledore

"What? It doesn't say how long we're staying here!" Ron demanded, snatching the sheet from Harry and read it over.

"Well, you can't expect them to predict how long the fight is going to last!" Hermione said.

"Yeah, especially with that old bat Trelawny as the Divination teacher," Harry added.

"At least we'll be safe!" Hermione said, but Harry could see the worry in her face.

"What about the rest of Hogwarts?" Ron said, "I don't particularly care about some of the Slytherins, but that doesn't mean that the rest of the students don't deserve to be safe as well!"

"It's because of me," Harry said, "it's because I'm the one he's after. I suppose he didn't want to send me alone, or else Dumbledore wouldn't have sent you two."

"Do you think that we're in danger, too?" Ron said, "I mean, we helped you to the Philosopher's Stone and all, and-" Ron was interrupted by the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs.

A small teenage boy with very odd hair that they all recognized stepped into view. Yugi beamed at them as he came towards them. 

"I was hoping I'd get to see some wizards again! I got my letter two days before you got here. I've been checking in the basement ever since I received it."

Harry smiled. It seemed that they wouldn't have any trouble feeling comfortable here. "Do you remember all our names still?"

Yugi looked surprised. "What do you mean 'still'? It was only a week ago when I went to your world!"

Hermione replied in a shocked voice. "It's been a whole year for us! How is that possible?"

"Different time zones or something?" Ron guessed, then shrugged it off. "It doesn't matter. What does matter is breakfast. Anywhere good to eat?"

"Why don't we have breakfast here? I'm not that bad of a cook," Yugi said.

"Why can't we go out to eat?" Harry said, agreeing with Ron. "No offense to your cooking, but Ron and I don't get to go out to eat a lot."

"And I eat at fast food all the time at home," Hermione added sarcastically.

"I didn't mean it that way, Hermione."

Yugi thought about it for a moment, then nodded his head. "I guess it would be nice. It is your first day here and all, and he said in his letter that he would give you some yen to spend."

"Great!" Ron said as he began to search the bags for the telltale money. 

"I'll wait a few minutes for you guys to get changed. The bathroom's over there if you want to use it."

"Wait, Yugi?" Hermione stopped him. "If you're Japanese, then how come we can understand you? We only speak English."

"That Dumbledore said that he would put a spell on you guys so that you would hear Japanese as English, and that I can hear your English as Japanese. You'll have to tell me more about spells and magic. It's all so interesting!" With that said, Yugi bounded up the stairs.

"Do I sense another Hermione?" Ron said.

"Oh, shut up."

"You've got competition," Harry added.

O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O 

They were walking down the street towards a restaurant while Yugi pelted them with questions about wizards and magic. Harry and Hermione tried to answer as best as they could, while Ron stared at all the Muggle contraptions. He got really nervous when a large semi drove by.

Yugi stopped to pick up a newspaper and tucked it under his arm.

"What do you need that for?" Hermione asked.

"I had to go out and get the newspaper for Grandpa any way. He can't leave the shop," Yugi explained. He noticed Ron glaring suspiciously at the parking meter and added, "At lunch, do you want me to explain a bit more about-"

Ron caught on quickly and nodded. "I didn't take Muggle Studies."

They eventually came to the restaurant, which was so noisy that they could talk about wizards freely.

"So," Ron said, taking a bite of his noodles (he had rather liked them), "that newspaper's just like the Daily Prophet? Only with Muggles news and stuff?"

"Sure!" said Yugi, taking it out and scanning the front page. "You won't be able to read it, because it's in kanj-AAHHH!"

"What is it?" Harry asked, looking around to see if anyone had noticed Yugi's scream.

Yugi was pale and staring at the front page in disbelief. "I – I can't believe it. Tea –"

"Wasn't Tea that brown-haired girl that came with you?" Hermione asked carefully.

"Yes – the paper says – it says that she's –"

"Come on, tell us," Ron encouraged.

"Dead!"

"What?" all three chorused.

"How?" Harry questioned.

"They don't know - it said that their neighbors - found them all lying on the floor – with looks of terror on their faces – her whole family – they don't know how-" Yugi looked as if he was going to faint. Hermione patted him on the back to comfort him enough so that he could keep talking. "The neighbors said they saw something – above their house – it looked like a fading green – cloud-" At this point Yugi couldn't talk anymore. His grief overcame him and he began to cry.

"Green cloud?" Ron said, a nervous note in his voice. "It can't be true. I mean, how could he find us?"

"Let's hope not, Ron," Harry said, shutting his eyes tight, "It's impossible. Dumbledore would've made sure that no one who couldn't be trusted would've found out where we are. I don't want it to be true."


	2. Tristan's Goodbye

Author's Notes: I am so sorry that this took so long. I have been busy with Karate, homework, the play, and my Halloween costume, so I kinda left this alone for a little while. But oh well, I'm going to try and be more attentive. I was happy with the reviews I got, so thank y'all! I'd better shut up now, and let you read the story.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Leave me alone, you Antarctic parrots! 

****

Chapter 2: Tristan's Goodbye

They had all went home as soon as they had finished eating. Yugi was in so much grief that he couldn't bear to talk, and when they had got to the Turtle Game Shop he shut himself in his room. Harry couldn't blame him, if Ron or Hermione had died…

He tried not to think about his suspicions. It was just impossible that Voldemort or anyone else could find them here. There were thousands of dimensions, how could they find the right one? Then one answer came into his mind.

Fleur. At Azkaban. Guarded by Dementors, those of whom Voldemort had called his natural allies. What if they released her and the other prisoners, or what if they had delivered that information to him? Yami Bakura had come from here, and Fleur had been the one to summon him. She would be one of the few people that knew about this place.

With one look at Ron and Hermione, Harry could tell that they were thinking the same thing. They were all sitting downstairs quietly, so that they wouldn't disturb Yugi. Ron was the one to break the silence. 

"He found us, Harry," said Ron slowly. "You-Know-Who followed us here."

"What else could it have been?" Hermione said. "It all fits, but how is it possible?"

Harry was surprised that Hermione hadn't already thought of his suspicions. "I think somehow he heard from Fleur," both of his friends looked at him, puzzled. "I mean, the Dementors are supposed to be on his side, right? So maybe she told them and they passed on the word to Voldemort, so that he knew which dimension Dumbledore would put us in."

"Don't say the name!" Ron hissed.

"You're right, Harry," Hermione agreed. "Since these people here saved our lives and Dumbledore knows that they are trustworthy, he sent us here. He figured they'd be able to protect us, but You-Know-Who found out from Fleur."

Just then they heard the front door shut upstairs, causing Ron to almost fall of the bed in surprise.

"Yugi!" said a voice. It certainly wasn't a Death Eater; none of them sounded that old.

"D'you reckon Yugi lives with his Grandparents?" Ron asked.

"Let's see. We might as well tell them that Yugi's crying over the death of his friend right now, and introduce ourselves. It wouldn't be polite if we didn't and he came down to the basement one day to find three complete strangers," said Hermione as she began to climb the stairs. Harry and Ron followed suit and entered the kitchen to find an old man that was inarguably Yugi's grandfather. His hair might have been graying, but it was almost exactly like Yugi's fern shaped and spiky hair.

He looked at them, shocked. Then in an instant his face broke into a warm smile and he said, "You must be the wizards Yugi said would be staying with us. Don't look so confused, he's told me all about you." Harry exchanged looks of surprise with his friends. This man was openly accepting the fact that there were going to be three supernatural beings living with him, and that witches and wizards did exist.

"Um, about Yugi," Harry started nervously, "He – er – saw an article in the paper he bought you. It said that his friend Tea is dead."

"He's up in his room, crying," Hermione said. "We didn't want to disturb him, so we went downstairs." The Grandfather's face fell into a one of concern.

"Oh, poor Yugi. Tea was a very close friend of his, and I knew of her as well. She was a sweet girl." At this there was a silent pause, and then- "How did she die?"

"They don't know," Ron said, shrugging, "the please-men didn't know what had happened. Her whole family was found in her house. There wasn't anything that showed they were murdered or poisoned or anything. They were just dead. And they saw a sort of green cloud floating over the house, as if something had faded away."

"Oh no," Yugi's grandfather began to walk the stairs up to Yugi's room. "I had better go see him, he must be in terrible grief."

They watched as him until he disappeared from their view.

"Poor Yugi. At least he has a caring Grandfather to help him," Hermione sighed in pity.

"What do we do now? I mean, we have to unpack still and stuff," Harry said pointedly. 

"If Dumbledore really packed everything we needed, then I bet there's a pack of exploding snap in my bag," Ron said on a lighter note.

"Ron!" Hermione looked at scornfully, "How can you think about such things when someone's just passed away! It's so rude of you to consider playing games while Yugi's in pain!"

"Calm down, Hermione, it's not like we knew her that well."

"So that means we don't have to feel bad about it, does it now."

"No! That's not what I meant. I meant that – well – we need to do something!"

Harry went downstairs without them, he wasn't in the mood for their bickering. _This is going to be a rough week_, he thought to himself.

O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O

The next day seemed to be dragging along as if slowed down by the weight of Yugi's misery. He hadn't showed up at any meals, but his Grandfather assured them that he was bringing them up to Yugi.

Ron and Hermione were, once again, arguing about what they could do while Yugi was "detained". Harry was trying as hard as he could to eat fast so that he could escape the part where they sometimes try to get him to side with either one of them. 

"No, I don't think we should ask if we can play on Yugi's computer. It's rude!" Hermione said as she picked up another spoonful of soup.

"You're the one always badgering me to learn more about Muggles! And the computar sounds fun. Why should we be miserable and bored as well? We can't just sit and mope about because he can. Yugi's got a real reason to be sad, but we don't.  
"Ron! Don't be so insensitive! Do you think it's fair to Yugi if we act like we're having to time of our lives when one of his best friends just died?"

"I'm not saying that we're going to have a party while he's skulking about. I just need something to do," Hermione opened her mouth to say something but Ron stopped her. "And no, I don't want to study. I haven't done anything fun while I've been here! And besides, it's only Sunday! Our school doesn't start till Monday!"

Harry finally finished his soup and hastily put it in the dishwasher. He nearly ran downstairs just to get away from the argument. Harry decided to get his books and supplies ready for tomorrow.

He started to unpack his schoolbooks when the phone rang. He stared at it across the room as it rang another time. Realizing nobody was going to get it, he went over and picked up the phone himself.

"Hello?"

"Yugi! Is that you?!" came a desperate voice over the phone. It almost sounded like a whisper, and Harry could hear the person breathing.

"Er – no, but I am staying at Yugi's house. I'm Harry. Who are you?"

"Harry? Omigod, Harry, get Yugi on the phone, quick! Tell him it's Tristan!" It almost sounded like he was hyperventilating.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"Someone's in my house!" Harry's stomach felt like a large stone was dropped in it. 

"Who are they?" Harry asked cautiously.

"People! In cloaks! I saw them at Tea's house the other day, and now they're here! I was upstairs sorting through my old stuff when I heard some noises downstairs. I looked down and I saw this flash of green light, then it faded. They were standing over my dead parents! I ran up here to hide and they're going to find me any minute now! Get Yugi, quick!"

Harry's worst fears were confirmed. "I'll get him straight away!" He ran for the stairs but before he could reach them, he heard a scream on the other end of the line. He brought the phone to his ear again and practically yelled, "Tristan! Tristan! Are you all right?!"

Harry heard someone reply, but he knew it definitely wasn't Tristan. "Who is this?"

Harry stood shocked for a moment, staring at the phone. He recognized that voice. He somehow felt his senses come back to him and he hung up the phone as fast as he could. Harry heard Ron and Hermione run down the stairs and suddenly they were right beside him.

"Harry! What's wrong, we heard you yelling for someone, so we-"

Harry cut Hermione off and said, "Lucious Malfoy! He's here! The Death Eaters are here!"

Review Response: *You sadistic people! Why is everyone so happy that Tea died?*

Sacred Key: I like your user name, it's original. Thanks for the review!

YugiKitty and MalikKitsune: Actually, I do like Tea, but not as much as most of the other characters. I usually have a favourite boy and a favourite girl, and the only other girl is Mai, so… Thanks for reviewing!

Kawaii lil Angel of Darkness: Hey, maybe I will kill Draco! JK, he's not there. You're right about your Yami, though. And no, I'm not doing Yami/Yugi slash, because I am not going to make this story into a romance fic. I want the focus to be on the deaths of Yugi's friends, so I can't do that. Thanks for the review!

Nips: What's the difference between Anzu and Tea? The only thing that I can see is that Tea is spelt like the drink tea and Anzu means apricot. Thanks for the review!

Angel Reaper: I'm glad you like it! What's weird that I used Tea first, is it because she's the only girl? 

lily22: I liked that part, too. Thanks for reviewing!

Zheyta: I hope you will too. Kudos for the review!

Rosz of the Angel: Thanks! Has your sister written any Tamora Pierce stories? Have you? I really like her work. Thank you!


	3. Lesson's at the Holiday Inn

Author's Notes: I owe you people an apology. I called you sadistic, but I didn't mean to get anybody upset. And not all of the reviewers were happy about Tea dying. So I'm contrite. Anyway, I'm not killing off characters because people hate them, there will be more beloved characters who pass away (Bakura for sure). I'd also like to thank my reviewers, you're all so wonderful! I've also decided to try and get a new chapter out every weekend, so try to refrain yourself from sending me viruses, kay? This chapter is more relaxed, but they have to catch at least one break, right? Continue reading!

Disclaimer: NOTHING! NOTHING, I TELL YOU! *Curls up into a ball and mumbles something about it all being Frodo's fault*

****

Chapter 3: Lessons at the Holiday Inn

"Harry, are you sure? I mean, how do you know?" Ron said in an increasingly panicking voice. Harry told them all about the phone call from Tristan and how he had heard Lucious Malfoy on the phone.

"Oh, Harry!" Hermione said, "How are we going to tell Yugi that they followed us here, and just killed another one of his friends! I mean, we were supposed to be safe here, but now we're putting everyone else in danger!"

Harry could see her point. Dumbledore had obviously made a big mistake by taking them here. "We have to tell him. I think he definitely has a right to know, instead of just watching the television and hearing about it on there."

"What are we going to do about the Death Eaters?" Hermione said.

"I know!" Ron exclaimed, his face brightening up. "Dumbledore said that he sent an old teacher here! Maybe they can do something about it!"

"Right," Harry agreed, his spirits lifting as well. "As long as it's not Lockhart, then we have some hope."

O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O 

The day after, they were all up and dressed by 7:45, and walking up to Yugi's room to tell him about Tristan (last night his Grandpa told them he was sleeping, and they didn't want to disturb him). Hermione hesitated a bit before gently knocking on the door.

"Yugi? Are you awake?" she asked. They all jumped when Yami opened the door, and Yugi was asleep on the bed.

"Yugi asked me to take you all to your teacher, if that's what you were wondering about," he said.

"Er – we also had some – more bad news to tell Yugi," Harry said carefully. Yami raised his eyebrow.

"More bad news?"

"Yeah," Ron said. "His other friend, Tristan, I think, died. Like Tea did." Yami's face fell. 

"How do you know about this?" They all launched into an explanation about the phone call and their suspicions. "So your enemies have followed you here? And they're killing us off one by one to find you?"

"That's certainly what it seems like," Hermione said. "Harry thinks that Fleur, the girl who summoned Yami Bakura, told them which world Dumbledore had sent us to."

"I tell all the people who went with me to your world to watch out, and to not let anyone in weird clothing into their home," Yami offered.

"I just hope they can hold them off," Harry said, "our kind have spells to unlock doors and even cloaks to make us invisible."

"It's a start," Yami said. "We'll talk to your teacher later. Perhaps they can help. The Kaiba will be fine, he's in Europe on business, last I heard. But Mokuba was staying at home, though."

Ron thought for a moment then said, "Maybe you should phelytone him, then, to tell him to get Mokuba in Europe as well."

"It's telephone, Ron."

"Well excuse me if I'm not a Muggle."

O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O 

Yami walked with them to the Holiday Inn, then went back home. Yugi's Grandpa had phoned the school to tell them that Yugi couldn't attend that day, so he had no use staying in town. Harry, Ron and Hermione entered the lobby when they realized something.

"Er – did the letter say which room the professor was in, Harry?" Hermione asked timidly. Harry looked at the letter again and realized that it didn't say how they would find the professor. 

"How many rooms are in here? You reckon we can look through them all?" Ron said, eyeing the elevator suspiciously.

"Ron, there are this building is 10 storeys high, I don't think that we can actually look through all the rooms." Harry looked around the crowd of people in the lobby to see if he could see any familiar faces. "Maybe Dumbledore left something in our school bags." They all rooted through their schoolbooks and parchment but found nothing.

"Well, maybe we can ask the desk clerk if she has a message for us or something," Hermione suggested. They waited in line until their turn, then approached the sticklike woman sitting at the desk, chewing a wad of gum conspicuously.

"Yes?" she said, leering down on them. 

"Er, Ms. Rei Hino?" Ron said, looking at her golden nametag. "We were wondering if anyone had left a message for, Ron Weasley, or Harry Potter, or-"

"Does 'Potter, Granger, and Weasley' register?" the clerk said, looking at a little note.

"Yeah, that's us," Harry said. The clerk handed him the note and went back to typing rapidly. They moved out of the line and opened up the note. Harry read it aloud.

__

Harry, Ron and Hermione,

I am on the 4th floor in room 46. Come as soon as you can.

"We still don't know which one it is!" Ron said.

"Look, there's only two possibilities as to who it is. Quirrel's dead, Crouch is gone, Fleur's in Azkaban, and Dumbledore taught the class for the rest of last year," Hermione pointed out. "So it can only be Lockhart or Lupin." Harry and Ron looked at each for a moment, then in a flash, they all raced towards the elevator.

When they had finally found room 46 (Ron wasn't too sure of the elevator) they stopped for a moment.

"You think we should knock?" Ron asked. He needn't of, because just then the door opened.

"Lupin!" They all cried out in both relief and happiness.

"Who'd you expect?" Lupin said, grinning. "That git Lockhart? They haven't been able to put his memory back yet. Still at St. Mungos, I saw him there just before I left."

"What were you doing there?" Harry asked as he, Ron and Hermione wandered into the room.

"Getting the potion for my transformation. As I said before, I never was good at mixing potions," Lupin answered. "I highly doubt the hotel would be pleased if they found out one of their customers was a werewolf."

"Professor, before we start, there's something that we think you should know about," Hermione said anxiously.

"What? About that girl dying?" Lupin asked.

"You read the paper?"

"I saw it on the news, with that Japanese translation spell that Dumbledore used, Harry."

"We think that the Death Eaters have followed Harry here," Ron said. They explained their suspicions and the phone call from Tristan. Lupin's face went grave and he looked out the window for a moment.

"You three had better be on your best guard, and never go anywhere alone. I'll keep my eyes peeled, but there's not much that I can do. I'll try and contact Dumbledore, and see if he can help." Lupin took out his wand and a thick textbook. "But we still have to continue our lessons. Do you have everything you need?"

The next few hours were spent as school time, and to Harry's surprise, Lupin even took the classes according to their old timetables. Potions wasn't nearly as bad as he had thought it to be at Hogwarts, without Snape and the Slytherins to ruin everything. Before they knew it, it was time for lunch.

"We'll just go to the hotel restaurant. You really must try their sushi, it's quite good," Lupin stated as he put his books on the television set. 

But Harry wasn't listening to him. Something outside the window had caught his attention. Something floating over a large skyscraper, that was green, skull shaped, and had a snake protruding from its mouth…

"Lupin, quick! Look out the window!" Harry half shouted. Ron and Hermione rushed over to the window with the professor and spotted it as well.

Lupin's eyes widened, then shrank to a determined glare. "C'mon, you three, we might be able to find them. The Dark Mark hasn't been up for very long."

With that said, they all rushed out of the room, plans for lunch forgotten.

Review Response (5 reviews? I hope this chapter gets more…):

YugiKitty and MalikKitsune: Erm…Okay. I guess that's your opinion, then. Thanks for the review! 

Angel Reaper: Yes to both characters and I **love** Tamora Pierce. She's my second favourite author, next to Joanne Rowling. Thanks for telling me why it was weird. I was rather puzzled when I read your first review. Thank you for the review!

Nips: Quite understandable about dub lines. No, pretty much all of Yugi's friends are going to die (the ones who came to Harry's world with him, anyway). Yugi himself won't die, so don't worry. I don't think I'm the sadistic one, because sadistic means "delight in cruelty". I don't actually like torturing characters or killing them off (I have to do it for this story, though). And as any of my family members will vouch, I'm not cackling at my computer screen as I kill off another character. So, I'm pretty sure I'm not sadistic – except for when it comes to Lord of the Rings. I hate Frodo and his pack of midgets. Thanks for reviewing!

Goggle-Girl: Yay! I'm so glad people like you have been waiting for this sequel! I can understand you feeling sorry for Tristan, but Yugi isn't going to be depressed for months, because he's going to try and help them find the Death Eaters and save his friends. He'll grieve afterwards, I guess. Sorry if I caused you grief, but that's the way the story has to go. Thanks for reviewing!

lily22: I must admit that she has gone through much torture, but I didn't kill her off for that reason (see my Author's Notes). I'm glad you don't think it's bad though. If I got a flame from anyone I'd go into a deep blue funk again and name all my faults. Don't take it personally, I have a very low self esteem and tend to do that. Anyway, I'm very happy that you reviewed and am not mad at me. Thanks!


	4. A Close Call

Author's Notes: Okay, don't kill me, but I haven't finished the other chapter! I was at the Youth Rally this weekend, and I had to do lots of sewing on my Halloween costume (it's so beautiful! Thanks for helping me, Mom!). I've got part of it written, but very little. This chapter may be a little fast paced, but it's good, I hope. Anyway, I was thinking of moving this fic and Ten Souls and You're Free to either the Harry Potter section or the Anime Crossovers section. What do you guys think? Many Yu-Gi-Oh stories don't make it outside of their own categories the last time I checked, so I want your advice. By the way, have any of the other authors gotten emails recently that are about oral sex? Because I keep on getting stuff that says "Come see my new bedroom camera!" and such and it's really creeping me out!

Disclaimer: They took it from me! I used to own Harry Potter and Yu-Gi-Oh but they all took it from me! Curse you all! (J/K)

****

Chapter 4: A Close Call

All four of the wizards raced down the foreign street, trying to find the skyscraper with the Dark Mark hovering above it. Harry found it hard to keep up with the others; there were so many other people so close together. He found himself constantly bumping shoulders and budging his way through the crowd.

"Come on," Lupin yelled back to them. "I can see the building up ahead!" Harry could see it as well, the Dark Mark shimmering in the sky, with many people pointing at it and whispering amongst themselves. Harry was getting closer-

THUD.

Harry had run straight into someone, and both of them had fallen flat on the ground.

"Oh, I'm very sorry," Harry said, hurriedly, "but I'm really in a hurry."

"Er- okay," said the confused man, blinking at Harry. 

Harry got up and looked around. Lupin, Ron and Hermione were no where in sight. "Where did they go?" He stood on his tiptoes to get a better view. He saw a familiar face, but it wasn't one that he wanted to see.

"Oh no," Harry said as Lucious Malfoy suddenly spotted him. He started to run in the opposite direction, wondering if some other Death Eater had found the others. Lucious seemed to be gaining on him, and Harry wasn't that far ahead. He saw the entrance to an underground parkade, and immediately headed for it. If he couldn't run, he could only hide. 

Harry ran into the parkade at full speed, with no one blocking his way, he could run as fast as he could. There were plenty of cars parked inside, but no sign of other people or a car that was moving. He quickly hid in-between a Mitsubishi and a small Toyota as he heard Mr. Malfoy's footsteps echoing on the pavement.

"Harry?" he called out in a dark voice. "I know you're in here, Harry. There's no use trying to hide." Harry started to crawl silently under the Mitsubishi, praying that he couldn't hear him breathing. "You're under one of the cars, aren't you?" Harry suddenly forgot to breathe. _He's going to find me!_

"If you will not come out, I will have to find you myself, Potter," he said. He uttered a spell Harry couldn't decipher. He looked to his left, and saw a car at the other end lift up and float in the air. Mr. Malfoy, seeing that Harry wasn't under it, sent the car flying. It landed on top of the Toyota, causing Harry to be pinned down under the crushed car's weight.

Malfoy threw more cars and trucks aside, looking desperately for Harry. He had three more cars to go until he found Harry, alone and helpless. Now two more cars to go, now one-

"MALFOY!" yelled a harsh voice. Harry could see another Death Eater walk up to him. He didn't recognize this one's voice.

"What do you think you're doing?! Are you deliberately disobeying orders?"

"You're don't understand, I found-"

"We're not to attract too much attention! Do you realize how all this can ruin it? I'm surprised that there aren't Muggles swarming in here already with all the racket you made! How are they going to explain this? They're going to suspect something!"

"But-" 

"Malfoy!" said the other Death Eater, of whom (Harry suspected) started to drag Malfoy out. "We're going, now! We have to see about this." 

When Harry could no longer hear their footsteps, he let out a sigh of relief. He started to calculate a way out when he heard a way out from under the Toyota when he heard a voice he thought he would never hear.

"Need 'elp, 'Arry?"

O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O

Lupin, Ron and Hermione reached the skyscraper in record time, then stood for a moment to catch their breath. Hermione was the first to notice their missing colleague.

"Where's Harry? Wasn't he right behind us?" she said, looking around with concern.

"Damn," Lupin said, looking around as well.

"Shouldn't one of us look for him?" Ron suggested.

"I'd hate to send one of you out there alone, and I don't think it's safe in the building either," Lupin said. "We're stuck."

Hermione stamped her foot and put a frustrated look on her face. "But someone has to go look for him!"

"I'll go look for him," said Yami, who came running up to them from another direction. "I saw that thing from out the window and I thought that there was something wrong, so I came here. I can look for him while you all check out Kaiba Corp."

"That's what this place is called?" Lupin said, looking up at the building. Yami looked at him curiously.

"Oh, you haven't been introduced!" Hermione said, looking between the werewolf and the former pharoah.

"There's no time for that, Hermione!" Ron said in a sigh of annoyance. "Yami, just go and try to find Harry. We'll look here, alright?" Yami nodded and ran off. 

Lupin took a deep breath in, than said, "Let's go." They filed off hurriedly into the building. It was very orderly inside, yet very expensive. The lights were off, and everything was dark. 

"Come on," Lupin said, using a spell to cast light around the room. "There's an elevator over there. There's no one on this floor." If you looked closer, you would see that Ron was glaring once again at the elevator.

They checked every floor thoroughly, and were about to give up on finding anything until they checked the very top floor. It had bedrooms and the kitchen, and all sorts of things that you would see in a regular home. It seemed that whoever ran this business also lived here as well.

"Ron! Lupin! Come quick!" Hermione yelled from the elaborate bathroom she was searching.

A split second later, Ron and Lupin were at the door. "What is it? Did you find something?" Lupin prompted.

"There," Hermione said, pointing ahead towards the shower. "He must have been hiding in there. I – I couldn't bear to look at him li - like that, so I drew the shower curtains away again and yelled for you to come. He's only a l – little boy…" Hermione said, her voice trailing away.

Lupin and Ron looked at each other for a moment, then Lupin drew back the curtains. A young boy, no more than 8, lay motionless in the shower. His eyes were wide open in fear, his long, shaggy black hair spread out behind his head.

"Any idea who it is?" Lupin said, staring at the corpse. 

"Yami mentioned something about a guy's little brother," Ron said, also entranced by the sight of the body. "Mokubang or something…"

Review Response: (Anyone who can guess who the mystery person with a French accent is gets a big virtual smile!)

tefla: I'm sorry, but I'm gonna hafta kill off Bakura. Otherwise this thing would be a total of 6 chapters. If you want some hope, read the Author's Notes on chappie 1. Thanks for reviewing!

Talia Ali: *****Blushes* Thank you! I sometimes get in a rut between what the character would do, and what I want them to do. So it's a real confidence booster when people say I have good characterization. Harry Potter 5? *faints and murmurs something about being compared to the Great Rowling*.

Nips: Yes, Voldie's a stupid moron. He's even more so in the books (I miss Cedric, he was cool!). But Yugi will have a hard time forgiving him, because actually killing people is worse than stealing their souls because the souls could be given back. I kind of get the half and half thing, but could you explain a bit more? I'm a bit thick sometimes. Thanks for the review!

Gin Ryu-chan: *Blushes again* That's great! I'm so happy that you like both stories! Yes, Bakura is going to die *ducks to avoid the tomatoes and the odd cell phone being thrown at her by Bakura fans* but I have to kill him. Not to be mean, but it's a part of the story. See the Chapter 1 Author's Notes for some hope. Thanks for the review!

Manda-Chan: Ack! I was glomped? Oh well, it's a good complement. Thanks for reviewing!

Angel Reaper: Cool! My favourite Tamora Pierce quartet would have to be a battle between Song of the Lioness and Immortals. Thanks for the review!

Zheyta: I did? Oh well, it was bound to happen. Kaiba might come back and find himself a victim as well, but I haven't decided yet. Calm down, A. S., you'll scare everyone! I can understand your anger, though. Thanks for reviewing!

lily22: Probably. If you want hope, do what I told the other people; check out the Chapter 1 Author's Notes. I'm glad you like it! Thank you for reviewing!

Luna339: Don't worry, I'll continue! Thanks for the review!

Rosz of the Angel: Yes, they will most likely all die. But not Yugi. Yugi will remain for good reasons. Everybody seems to be upset at Bakura's upcoming doom. Don't flame me! I have to kill him! Don't hurt me! She hasn't written any yet? Oh well, if she's taking time to plan out her plots, then that's a good thing. Than you for the review!


	5. Two Silvers

Author's Notes: Erm- I've decided to just upload a new chapter every weekend, instead of waiting until I've finished the one after it. That'll work just fine, so that's my new plan. No one got the right answer to my question! It wasn't Fleur but you all were close, though. Veddy close, veddy veddy close… THANK YOU TO ALL THE WONDERFUL PEOPLE WHO HAVE PUT ME ON THEIR FAVOURITE AUTHORS LIST! I FEEL SO ENTIRELY LOVED! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I can't claim to own anything…they're watching me…they're everywhere…

****

Chapter 5: Two Silvers

Harry looked up to see Gabrielle, knelt down on one knee and looking at him. Harry gave her a glare and said, "What do you want? Here to call another Death Eater in?"

"No, 'Arry!" Gabrielle replied, looking scandalized. "I wouldn't nevair do zat! I want to 'elp you out!"

"You expect me to believe you? After your sister-"

"No, 'Arry, no!" Gabrielle cried, covering her eyes. "Fleur did you no 'arm! No saying mean zings like zat!"

"What do you mean?" Harry yelled out, in a bit of confusion. He wondered briefly if Gabrielle was in denial about her sister's imprisonment.

"First let me 'elp me you out, zen I can explain everyzing," she said, extending her hand. Harry, determined to get out himself, squirmed for a moment. After a few moments of no success, he gave in and grabbed Gabrielle's hand. 

When they had finally tugged Harry out from under the car, Gabrielle took a deep breath and prepared to convince an unwilling Harry. 

"'Arry, I don't know eef you saw uzzer Veela before," she started, when he interrupted her.

"I have. At the World Quidditch Cup," Harry said.

"Oh. Did you see zat zey all look alike?" Harry sat still for a moment, trying to remember, then he nodded. "Well, zen you know zat eet is 'ard to tell zem apart. Muzzer and Fleur look like twins. Our family is Deaz Eaters, but Fleur was nevair. Muzzer and Fazzer let 'er be like zat for a while, but when she got teaching job at 'Ogwarts, zey want 'er to be spy zere, to send in ze soul-snatcher from zis world. She said no, zat she didn't want you to die, and zat she would nevair join You-Know-'Oo."

Harry stared at Gabrielle, wondering if all this could be true. Why would a Death Eater not force their beliefs onto their children earlier? 

Gabrielle continued her story, her expression a bit bleaker from apparently recalling these memories. "Zey lock 'er in 'ouse, and tell me to nevair tell anyone. Muzzer took 'er place at 'Ogwarts, and she sent for ze soul-snatcher. After she went to Azkaban as Fleur, Fazzer didn't know what to do wiz 'er, so…" Gabrielle's eyes started to water, and she stopped to recuperate herself.

"What happened?" Harry encouraged her, feeling a bit less chilly towards her. Rarely are people that young capable of acting so realistically. "Tell me."

"Oh, 'Arry…Fleur was nevair a actor…and Fazzer didn't want to act as eef she was 'is wife…so 'e had to…'e…" Gabrielle's throat got stuck, but Harry already knew what she was hesitant to say.

"He killed her, didn't he?" At this she burst into tears, and Harry knew she wasn't lying.

"Harry!" yelled a voice from the parkade entrance. He and Gabrielle looked up to see Yami standing there, looking at them. "Who is this? What happened?"

Harry quickly filled in Yami while Gabrielle sobbed quietly at his side. Yami wasn't too sure of Gabrielle, but he let her come along anyway. 

"Where are the others?" Harry asked. "I got lost when I was hiding from Malfoy."

"I'll lead the way. Gabrielle, where are you going to stay? It probably isn't safe for you to go back to your father," Yami said, looking down at the young girl. Gabrielle stared at Yami, looking very confused. Harry was as well, until he remembered that Gabrielle hadn't had a translation spell put on her.

"He asked where you are going to stay, Gabrielle," Harry explained.

"I 'ave no idea. I stay wiz you, zen?" Gabrielle said with a hopeful note in her voice. She had stopped sobbing for now, but she still looked distressed. 

Harry quickly repeated what she had said to Yami, but he shook his head. "All our extra beds are being used. Besides, she should stay with someone who at least looks a little like her."

"Why?" Harry asked. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"If her father ends up looking for her, she might have to pretend that she has lived here all her life, and we may need to get someone to act as if she was their little sister. Bakura has the same hair colour as she does, so he'd be our best bet."

"What is 'e saying, 'Arry?" Gabrielle inquired. Harry told her Yami's idea, but she didn't seem too thrilled. "'E want me to stay wiz ze soul-snatcher?"

"Gabrielle, he was possessed by the soul-snatcher. The soul-snatcher was sent back to the Shadow Realm, so Bakura's okay now."

"Alright," Gabrielle replied suspiciously. 

O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O

They had talked back and forth through Harry all the way to Kaiba Corp., where they found Lupin, Ron and Hermione waiting for them. The looks on their faces were not indications of good news.

"That little boy is dead," Ron said. "The one whose brother is in Europe."

Harry recalled the small black haired boy. He cursed and looked up at the sunset, wondering how they could stop this all.

"Harry," Hermione said, looking at his new companion with shock and recognition, "What's she doing with you?"

"It's a long story. We have to take her over to Bakura's though, so she can explain on the way there." Hermione seemed satisfied with Harry's suggestion. Ron still looked slightly uneasy; Harry sighed at his friend. Lupin, however, had no clue of whom Gabrielle was and had only heard that a Professor Delacour had attacked Harry and was sent to Azkaban, so he was rather indifferent to her presence. 

"We'll take the bus," Yami said as they all began to follow his lead. "My Aibou said it's the fastest way to go there, and I can figure out from his instructions where it is."

"But you're in his body right now," Lupin said, "How can he tell you where to go?"

"I can talk to his spirit, he's still inside me right now." Yami quickened his pace as he looked at Yugi's watch; it was getting late.

They soon found the bus stop and had got there just in time to catch the next bus. Yami paid for all their fares, because no one else knew how to handle the Japanese currency. They all had to sit together and Gabrielle relayed what she had told Harry to everyone else. 

"Oh, poor Fleur!" Hermione said. "She never did anything wrong, and I thought she was guilty!" Gabrielle nodded sadly, and buried her head into Harry's shoulder. Harry smiled at her, the looked up at Ron. He was staring out the window, his eyes as wide as garbage lids.

"Ron," Harry said, his smile fading, "What's wrong?"

Ron replied in a slow, shaky voice. "Look out the window."

"What's out there?" Lupin said as he moved to look over Ron's shoulder.

"No, DON'T-" Ron yelled a little too late. Lupin peered out the window, then suddenly went rigid. Thick, wiry hair started to sprout all over his body.

"Oh, _no!_" Harry heard Hermione gasp from behind him, and he couldn't agree with her more.

Reviewer's Response (A bag of virtual dog biscuits to whoever can guess what's happening to Lupin which is a synch for Potter fans, or if you can tell me what the two silvers are!)

tefla: Nope, it was Gabrielle, as stated in this chapter. Very close though. Why is everyone so concerned about Bakura? He's not the only one who's dying! What about Joey, or Tea! Not meaning to penalize you, it's just that it all baffles me to no ends. Why only Bakura? *Sits in the corner and attempts to list off possible causes for all the concern about Bakura* Thanks for the review!

YugiKitty and MalikKitsune: Well, why do you think I killed him off? *Eats the sugar Mokuba promised to you and grins evilly* Just kidding! Thanks for your review!

OotashiElf: I was Morgan le Fay, from the legends of King Arthur. I wore a green Renaissance style green dress with white, black, and gold trim, and a red and purple cloak with black and gold-laced edges. It was quite pretty, it had better had been, after how many days it took me to make the whole thing. I like your costume idea! Definantly original! You're writing a HP crossover? I might have read it! Once again, Bakura favouritism! Tsk, tsk! I'm a great writer? *blushes again* Thanks! You're all so nice!

rainbowrose: It's rather late for not killing Mokuba. Erm - sorry? Please don't get me! I'm paranoid enough already! Every time I'm home alone, I carry a shindo stick with me everywhere! Thanks for the review!

Gin Ryu-chan: Of course I have time! I just need to prioritize, that's all. And my parents are often seen kicking me off the computer, so that's my only problem. I'm glad I have support to keep me going from all you guys! Thanks for reviewing!

Dr. Eggman4: I can't promise you anything, but as a little consolation you can check out the Chapter 1 Author's Notes. They're not much, but they'll lift your spirits a little bit. It's good that you're willing to read this story even though you haven't read Harry Potter, and I'll try to explain a bit more about the characters in the next few chapters if you want. Thanks for the review!

sweetmac05: Not Fleur, as seen in this chapter. I don't know if I could make a fic where they attend Hogwarts. I haven't got an idea for a plot at all, and they're lots of HP crossovers like that already, so I'd probably feel unoriginal. I could try, but it would have to be after I finish my other stories that I'm posting up here for sure. Good to have suggestions, so thanks!

lily22: Random intervals are my kind of thing, I guess. Randomness rules! Even when not used in humor fics! Thanks for the review!

Angel Reaper: Nope, nope and nope. Sorry, but I hadn't even thought about Hagrid making an appearance, though maybe I could nudge him in somewhere ^_^. And the Death Eater was actually Nott, Wormtail doesn't seem the type to try and boss people around. Nott wasn't very important anyway, and he probably won't be coming back. Good try, though! But why would you think Hagrid's there? Ooo! Just got an idea about fitting Hagrid in, perhaps! Or maybe not. I'll see. Circle of Magic, eh? I've never read it, I think the Tortallian series sort of interests me more, no offense or anything. My absolute favourite characters are Daine, Alanna, and Neal. What are yours? Thanks for reviewing!


	6. Werewolves and Resolutions

Author's Notes: Okay, I re-edited this chapter because I feel like the story's pace is way too fast. It was kind of hard to do a believable werewolf fight scene, I'm not used to that kind of thing. And the two silvers were … *drum roll* GABRIELLE AND THE FULL MOON! Thank you to all the people who participated. They are: sweetmac05, PIcaRDMPC, Rosz of the Angel, PrincessSaphire and Mighty Shade! Thanks! I was also quite surprised the morning after I posted the last chapter (12 pm!) when I checked my email and found nine review alerts in my inbox! I was very happy with them, but it really caught me off guard that I'd get so many reviews in such a short time. I also found an **excellent** website about writing fanfiction. It has a dictionary with a whole bunch of terms used in fanfiction (like 'Mimato' and 'Plot Bunny'), Tips on how to become better at it, and everything! It's so awesome! It's at www.writersu.s5.com. Now onto the chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, ideas, or plots from Yu-Gi-Oh, neither from Harry Potter (Although I own a little budgie named Pigwidgeon, and she's just the sweetest little thing you've ever seen!)

****

Chapter 6: Werewolves and Resolutions

Other people on the bus were looking back at the now transforming Lupin, fear suddenly dawning on their pale faces. Harry drew his wand out, Ron and Hermione copying the motion, ready to battle Lupin's werewolf form. Gabrielle's eyes were livid with shock and panic, and Yami wasn't quite sure what to think.

"Bus Driver!" Harry yelled, and the old man's head jerked back so he could face him. "Get everyone off the bus right now! We'll try and hold him off!"

No sooner had he said this that the squeal of the brakes pierced his ears and everyone fairly jumped off the bus. Harry spotted one man outside the window dialing his cell phone to call the police. 

"NO!" Harry yelled out to him. "YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! DON'T BRING THE POLICE HE-" He was suddenly cut off by the fully transformed Lupin, of whom had succeeded in pinning him to the ground, knocking his wand away. Harry struggled to get away, but the werewolf kept him trapped.

"Get off him!" Harry heard Hermione shriek as she tried to push him off; her wand had slipped out of her hand as well. With a snarl and a swipe of his paw, the werewolf sent her flying back into Ron, causing them both to fall into the back fire exit, breaking the glass and falling onto the hard pavement.

He turned his attention back to Harry, and made an attempt of biting him in the face. Harry moved his head just in time. He managed to get one arm free and used it to grab onto its snout and hold his gnashing teeth shut for a while.

Gabrielle had started to pull on its tail, trying desperately to save Harry since she couldn't use a wand yet. The werewolf pulled himself free of Harry's clutches and turned his focus to the young Veela. Gabrielle's eyes widened, and she wisely let go of his tail. She started to run towards the exit, hoping to divert it from Harry, when in an instant the werewolf smashed into her and knocked her unconscious. 

Harry, now that he was free, began looking for a wand. If he could just get one, he could stun the wolf instead of trying to attack it, the mistake everyone else was making. He saw one rolling to the end of the bus, so he desperately scrambled after it.

The werewolf crouched low, ready to pounce on Gabrielle. Harry was almost in reach of the wand when he felt something being shoved into his right hand. It was his wand. He looked up to see Yami, who yelled at him, "Use it! Quickly!"

Harry pointed it at the werewolf. "_Stupefy!_" 

Almost instantly it fell onto its side, motionless and unconscious.

"Thanks," Harry said. "But how did you know which wand was mine?"

"I'm the King of Games," Yami said plainly, "So therefore, I could win a mere guessing game."

Harry stared at him. "_That _was a game to you?"

"Only for guessing which wand you needed."

A groan from outside attracted Harry's attention. "Ron! Hermione!" 

Harry leaped from the bus and knelt down next to his friends. He helped Ron carefully lift a bleeding Hermione off of him.

"Are you two alright?" Harry asked cautiously as people surrounded them. 

"I am, all I got was a nasty bruise on my back. Hermione's not too good; she was already cut from the werewolf. She got all the glass when we went down," Ron said anxiously, with a hint of panic in his voice. Hermione was still awake, but she was badly cut. 

"Could someone call an ambulance?" Harry called out to the crowd, which now contained some reporters with cameramen, flashing lights of the camera's blinded Harry for a minute.

"One's on the way," he heard someone respond. Harry looked around, from the bus, to his friends, to the growing crowd and the Ambulance and Police cars in the distance. _This is one big mess_, he thought to himself.

O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O

Hermione had to spend a couple nights in the hospital, but she was going to be fine. Lupin was still stunned in the form of a werewolf, and couldn't turn back into him until the full moon had disappeared. When they had finally convinced the police it was just their dog that had somehow gotten rabies without their knowing, they decided to keep him in Yugi's basement, and neither Harry nor Ron wanted to set him back alive again until he had turned human again.

Now they were faced with the task of taking the seemingly lifeless Gabrielle to Bakura's alone. Yami, for some absurd reason, was taken in for questioning by the police. Luckily for the two remaining people, they had a found a telephone booth, with a phone book in it, so Harry could be spared dragging the young girl all over town (he had to carry her). Ron, however, didn't seem too pleased.

"Harry, this one is completely different from a home fellytone. How are supposed to use it if it has a cord? And it's hanging from the wall, too!" Harry just rolled his eyes at Ron's ignorance, and began to agree with Hermione that he could really benefit from Muggle Studies. He tossed Ron the phone book.

"Look for Bakura's last name in there," Harry explained, while Ron gave him a quizzical look. He flipped through the pages and soon became frustrated with the task.

"How can you find anything in here? Why do Muggles make everything seem like Transfiguration Notes?" Ron complained. Harry showed him quickly how to find names in the telephone book and Ron's cheeks turned a bit red after seeing that it was quite easy. "It's just that all the colour-coding is confusing me… and all the numbers."

"It's alright, Ron," Harry reassured him. 

"Here! I found it!" Ron pointed to a phone number, and dictated it to him.

"Not yet, I have to put in the money first." Harry dropped the foreign coins in and then dialed the number. It had just started ringing when…

"Harry? Is that you?" They both whirled around (Harry almost dropped Gabrielle) to see Bakura with a grocery bag, standing on the sidewalk. "And your wizard friend? What are you all doing here?"

"Bakura, we were going to fellytone you!" Ron said.

"Pardon?"

"It's _telephone_, Ron," Harry said, hanging up the phone. 

"I would have never dreamed I'd see you two here. What about that girl, where is she? And who is that?" Bakura said in a confused voice, gesturing towards Gabrielle.

Harry and Ron sprung into a condensed explanation about the goings on while Bakura listened carefully.

"So – I have to take this girl with me, and pretend she's my sister?"

"Exactly," Harry said as he handed her over to Bakura.

"How am I supposed to carry her? I mean, won't it look suspicious if I walk back home with a knocked out stranger back home? What will father say?"

"Erm-" Neither of them had really thought about it. Then Ron suddenly had an idea.

"In the third year, we took those cars to the train station. Is there some kind of place you rent cars?"

"You mean a taxi?" Bakura said. Ron nodded. "I suppose I could call one using that pay phone. And I have a lot of left over money from grocery shopping to pay the driver with."

Bakura had called the Taxi Company and Ron and Harry waited till he was off and out of sight with Gabrielle in tow before they left. They took the bus back to Yugi's neighbourhood, and this time, there were no mishaps.

O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O

"Poor Lupin," Ron said as he and Harry trudged up the stairs to visit Yugi. "I suppose we won't have lessons until he's human again."

"I guess not. He might've not known that it was the full moon already in this world, so he probably didn't know to take the potion," Harry reasoned. 

Ron nodded his head in agreement and reached out to turn the doorknob, when the door opened all by itself.

Yugi stood there, looking up at them with sad yet determined eyes. His cheeks were stained with so much crying, and he hadn't changed out of his pajamas yet. His hair was a mess, and from behind him they could see his bed was too.

"Yami told me everything," Yugi said a bit faintly. "And I decided that I'll have time to… to cry afterwards. Right now I need to help you."

"If you're not feeling up to it-"

"You don't have to, Yugi, you have every right to be sad-"

"I'll be fine," Yugi cut them off. "I've got to help you. If I don't, they could either find you guys here, or kill someone else. I won't let that happen!" Yugi's eyes started to brim with tears, but he held them back.

Ron smiled at him and said, "That's the way to go."

"Where should we start, then? I mean, we have to find them," Harry said as they walked down the stairs towards the kitchen.

"Well, they'd have to be somewhere," Yugi added. "But Domino City is so huge. How on Earth are we going to find them?"

"They'd probably be somewhere close to all those people's houses," Ron reasoned. "It's be hard to apparate all the time without being seen-"

"What?" Harry explained to Yugi what apparating was, and he seemed rather interested in it. "So you could just think of somewhere, and pop! You'd be there?"

"Or someone," Harry told him. "You could think of being with someone, and then you'd go wherever they are."

"So they're probably not doing that, or they'd've found us already," Ron said. "Too risky for them, I bet."

"Well, what would we be able to do if we found them?" Yugi said. "It's not like we can ask for help."

That statement made something click in Harry's memory. "Yes we can! Yugi, you could use your puzzle thing to transport a letter to Dumbledore! He'll know what to do!"

Ron's face lit up. "Yeah! Maybe he'll send someone to help us or instructions on what to do!"

"Alright then," Yugi said, slightly cheerier than before. "You two send the letter. I'll call Joey to warn him about the Death Eaters." 

Harry and Ron looked at each other and smiled. Perhaps they weren't hopeless after all.

O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O

"See!" Lucius Malfoy slammed the latest issue of the newspaper on the table. "I told you they were here! Just look at the picture!"

All the other Death Eaters surrounded the table, peering at the photograph in front of them. In it there was a bus with the back fire exit smashed to bits, and two young boys helping an injured girl up, surrounded by people. Glass was scattered all over the ground, and another smaller picture below it showed an extremely large, limp wolf being held by an anonymous person.

"He sent the werewolf to look after them," Nott said gleefully. "Dumbledore made the wrong choice this time."

"Does it say who they're with?" Avery asked, his eyes skating across the page with realization. 

"Not a bloody mention," Malfoy cursed, but then smiled. "At least, we can turn this to our benefit."

The other Death Eaters saw the same opportunity, and murmurs of agreement filled their mouths.

"Someone should inform Master at once," Malfoy said, looking at all the Death Eaters. "Crabbe! Take Wormtail's post at the Shadow Realm. He will return to our world and inform Master of our discovery. Make sure that any attempt to communicate with Dumbledore by Potter or anyone else is sent immediately to us. It may inform us of their location."

Crabbe bowed clumsily and went on his way.

Reviewer's Response:

Luna339: That's great! Thank you!

Yami: Yep, he is. It's been a while from reading the third book for me as well, so I have to check up on a couple things from time to time (like whether they called him Lupin or just plain Remus) for accuracy. Thanks!

Hikari Briefs: Mai isn't going to die, because she didn't go with them to the Harry Potter world, so the Death Eaters ruled her out as a victim. Joey probably isn't going to be so lucky, though. Don't pie me! Or flame me! Or make me read R rated Harry/Voldie fics! The horror! (I'm sorry if anyone here is a fan of that pairing, it's just the thought of it really creeps me out). Thank you for reviewing!

lily22: I can understand you forgetting about Yami, it was a rather long discussion. Fleur died, sadly (she's one of my favourite characters! Waaaahh!), but it had to be that way, though. Otherwise the whole her being innocent thing wouldn't seem to work out. Thanks for the review!

Gin Ryu-chan: Awe, thank you so much! *feels loved very much* Why wasn't the keyboard working? Technical problems? I'm probably being nosy, but I'm just curious. Thanks!

PrincessSaphire: Yep, Kaiba Bo-baiba will return to see his little brother, all dead and lifeless *sniff*, but he will not join the Death Eaters. He doesn't have any magic to begin with to be a Death Eater, and he's not that desperate. Besides, the Death Eaters won't see him as a possible ally…MWAHAHAHAHAHA! J/K about the laugh thing. Thanks a lot!

OoshatiElf: I've got to get your name right. I keep on calling you OotashiElf inside my head, and it's a bit confusing. Oh well, it's a good name! Everyone forgot about Gabrielle, but that's okay. She was only featured in 2 short parts of the book. Princess Hard-hat? That's alright, only three people actually knew who Morgan Le Fay was when I had to tell them what I was. Thank you for reviewing!

Mighty Shade: Yep, you got the spelling right. Thank you!  
Nips: It's okay, I think I get it now. My next review? Don't you mean chapter? Lol (that's the first time I used that little chat thingie). Thanks for the review!

Zheryta: I will, don't worry! You used to be Zheryta, Guardian of Yami and Yugi, and something about a Sennen wolf, right? It's a long name, so I can't remember it all. Thanks!

Angel Reaper: I sort of agree with you about the Tortallian guys, most of them aren't all that likeable. George, Neal and Numair are good, though. I haven't read the Circle of Magic yet, so I'm not quite sure who Briar is. Kel's alright, I just don't like how she always has to hide her feelings. Protector of the Small is still good, though! Thank you!

tefla: Yep! Sirius is…hmmm, where is Sirius? I hadn't thought about that. Good question. I'll just pretend he's off searching for more of the 'old crowd' like Dumbledore told him to. I understand about Bakura being your favourite character, I was just puzzled. Boy, after the chapter I kill him off, I'll probably get tons of flames! *imagines scenario* I HATE YOU, B****! YOU KILLED OFF MY HONEY! I SWEAR, IF THEY EVER MAKE REAL HOWLERS! *scenario ends* I hope that doesn't happen. Oh well, lots of great authors get flamed, so I probably will one day. Thank you!

Rosz of the Angel: CHAOS! Don't you love it? It didn't get very chaotic, though. Maybe I'll work some mayhem into another chapter. J/K, I'm not that cruel. I'd like to be a silverhead, or maybe a redhead. Both sound rather nice, don't they? Okay now I'm off topic. Thanks a lot!

YugiKitty and MalikKitsune: I've been wondering…are you two separate people? Because it used to be just YugiKitty, and now there's two names. Just curious. You're right, though. Gabrielle has practically no family now. It'd be kind of ironic in a way if they made her live with the Dursleys, even a little bit funny. That way, at least Harry would have someone to talk to. Thanks!

PIcaRDMPC: I guess it could've been Hagrid, but it had to be Gabrielle. I'm glad some people feel sorry for Tea, Tristan and Mokuba. I know it's not fair, but it's probably going to be fair in the end. They have to die for the plot's sake. It's going to be a bit hard to write it, though. Seto's a very angsty (sp?) character. Thank you!

Goggle-Girl: Yes, he brought the potion. But he had only arrived there on the day the lessons were, and was unaware of whether it was a full moon or not. Besides, how is he supposed to read a Japanese calendar? I mean, unless he found one that's not in kanji, katakana, or hiragana, he's pretty much lost. Thanks!

Helteage and Co: What? Sake? 'Twill not do to have drunken reviews. o.O Anyways, thanks for the review!

sweetmac05: Yes, it's wolfie time for loony loopy Lupin! *sees what she just wrote and begins to realize she's cracked* Erm - maybe that weird Yu-Gi-Oh in Fairytale Land thing I wrote wasn't good for my health. Aw well. Life's no fun without Kraft Dinner and insanity. It'd be a drag. Thanks!

Darkfire75: Really? Me too! I love Harry Potter to bits! Thanks for not getting mad at me for Bakura's impending doom. Now I'll feel bad that I made you cry. Thanks a lot!


	7. Old Friends

Author's Notes: THANK YOU, TEFLA! I accidentally repeated the part of the story all over again somehow, and now I'm reloading it. This chapter took awhile to write because I had a 5 hour Drama rehearsal this weekend, but oh well. At least I got it done before midnight, right? I hope you enjoy this one!

Disclaimer: I own no-ting! I see no-ting!

****

Chapter 7: Old Friends

Yami looked around the bleak shades of the Shadow Realm, watching for the doors to other worlds. He grasped the letter in his hand tightly; its importance was the only reason he even consented to taking it through this replica of Hell. 

Yami stepped blindly forward, using his Millenium Puzzle to help him find the doors. It wouldn't guide him completely, just give him a sense of where he should go. As he walked, he thought about what kind of help the old wizard would send. They were desperately going to need the best he could find. 

He felt he was getting closer, so he quickened his pace. Every moment would count, so he couldn't waste time. Besides, he wasn't quite sure if time passed as fast as it did in his world in the Shadow Realm. 

Yami stopped abruptly, the feeling of being alone left him quickly. He could feel something was near him, but he wasn't quite sure what it was. 

Yami started walking again. If he got to the doors quick enough, then perhaps he wouldn't have to deal with whatever it was. It was getting closer, but no sound was made in the Shadow Realm, so he couldn't even tell where it was coming from. Yami sped up, he was almost to the doors…

Suddenly a hand grasped him on the shoulder and spun Yami around violently. Yami nearly gasped in shock.

"What are you doing here, _Pharoah_ Yami? I can tell you're not banished here, your body's still with you. Such a shame," Yami Bakura said in a harsh voice. Yami glared at him, and broke free of his hold. 

"It's none of your business."

"Does it have to do with that wizard, Harry Potter?"

Yami's eyes widened. "What?"

"If it does, some one already beat you to it. They're guarding the door now," Yami Bakura said casually. "They're making sure that no one is able to help them. Funny, with all that they have, I thought Potter would be dead by now."

"You're lying!" Yami accused vehemently. Yami Bakura simply adopted a look of superiority on his face and crossed his arms.

"Why don't you see for yourself, then? They'll be happy to find you, because then they'll know that Potter and his friends are with you. What a way to save the day," he taunted. As much as Yami hated him, he couldn't help but get a feeling that Yami Bakura wasn't lying. What exactly would he gain from tricking Yami into not sending the letter? Revenge? Not likely. 

"Go ahead then. I'm not stopping you, it'd make my day if you were killed."

Yami backed away from his nemesis. He made up his mind; to go see if there really was a Death Eater at the doorway. 

He advanced forward, leaving Yami Bakura to fade into the shadows. The doors came within sight after a short period of time, and Yami stopped to observe if anyone was there. It turned out that Yami Bakura hadn't been lying.

A huge man, dressed in a long black robe and a mask, stood at the entry to Harry's world, wand poised, ready to take on intruders. Luckily, he hadn't spotted Yami yet, so he could just back away quietly without being seen. 

As soon as it was all out of his vision, Yami immediately used his Millenium Item to transport back to his world. After all, there was no way he could defend himself against the wizard; he hadn't even brought his Duel Monsters because he hadn't counted on finding someone else blocking his way. It looked like they would have to fight them with what they had.

O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O

"Excuse me, umm, Miss?" Ron asked the secretary, confused about whether it was a Miss or Mr. Harry agreed the secretary was rather manish looking, no offense to her – or him. "Is Hermione Granger allowed visitors?"

"Yes," **she** said, her voice confirming her gender, "Are you family?"

"We're her friends," Harry explained. "She's here with us, her family is back at home."

"Can you prove it?"

"Look, we're not some freaks out to poison her, alright? We just want to see how she's doing," Ron pleaded. The secretary sighed and gave in. She gave them Hermione's room number and shooed them out of the way so that the next person in line could be attended to.

They had to take the elevator again, and this earned yet another nasty glare from Ron at the Muggle device. Once inside, Harry's curiosity got the better of him.

"Ron, why do you always glare at the elevator? It's not going to bite you or anything."

"Well, what if the elevapour gets stuck? How are we supposed to get out? My cousin Jessica got caught in one once. A day went by before she could get out," Ron explained. "And what happens if there's someone really evil stuck inside with you?"

"Ron, what are the chances of having a murderer or whatever will be stuck in it with you? And besides, if we get stuck, there's a little red button we can push to call for help," Harry reasoned. Ron still didn't look convinced.

"That's what Jessica said just before she got in." Harry rolled his eyes.

They were soon at the right floor, and they found Hermione's room number in no time (it was quite near the elevator). Ron opened the door quietly, to reveal an awake and bandaged, yet happy Hermione.

"I've been waiting for you guys to visit!" she chirped, and pointed to the chairs by her bed. "Any news? Is Lupin alright?"

Harry and Ron quickly explained what all had happened while she was stuck in the hospital. She seemed relieved that it was good news.

"I've been watching the news to see if anyone else had died, but there hasn't been anything yet, only a mention of how the police are baffled at the case." Hermione looked down at her bandages. "I wish I could do something more to help you, but I can't get out until tomorrow."

"Are the cuts that deep?" Harry asked.

"Not as deep as they could've been. I'm lucky I didn't get bitten. Is your back alright, Ron?"

"Yeah," he assured, "it's a bit sore, but I reckon I'll be alright."

They talked about other things for an hour, like what was happening to their friends at Hogwarts, who was in the lead for the Quidditch Cup, and whether or not Malfoy had been expelled yet. Soon enough a nurse came in and told them that their time was up and that they had to treat the patient. Hermione wasn't too pleased, but she said goodbye anyway.

"It's good that she's alright," Ron said. "And she'll be back tomorrow, which is excellent."

"Sure is," Harry said, but then his smile faded. "What do you really think is happening at Hogwarts?"

Ron visibly dulled as well. "I think that with Dumbledore there, that they're probably fine. I miss Hogwarts too, though. It's really different around here. I've never really been in the Muggle world for more than an hour. And it's not even in England."

Harry was about to respond when Ron almost had a collision with a man walking down the opposite direction.

"Oh, sorry about that, are you alright?" the man asked him. Ron just stared up at him with utter amazement, and Harry understood exactly why. The hair – the glasses – it was utterly impossible…

"Dad?" Harry half gasped. The man looked at him in shock.

"Excuse me? Who are you? I don't have a son – I don't even live here!" he said, still staring at Harry, obviously amazed at the resemblance between them.

"Dad, it's me, Harry! The last time you saw me, I was only a baby! Don't you remember?"

"I – don't remember you at all," the man said apologetically, "Even with the resemblance – remarkable, as it is – I don't remember you. I've never had a child. I'm not even married! I'm sorry, but you really must have the wrong person."

"Wait, there has to be something-" Harry was abruptly cut off when Ron elbowed him in the ribs and pointed to a person coming out of the alleyway. He immediately recognized him as a Death Eater, for the person had a wand in his hand. 

"Come on, Harry! We've got to hide!" Ron urged, pulling Harry away from the man who looked like his father.

"What do you mean hide? What's going on?" the man yelled after them, utterly confused. Harry couldn't blame him, if he had just experienced what the man had, he would've thought he needed therapy. 

But he was too busy to think of that now. Ron quickly brought out a baseball cap that Yugi had bought him (to disguise his hair, so the Death Eater wouldn't spot him so easily amongst so many black-haired people) and shoved it on his head. He quickly pushed Harry into the nearest doorway and flung himself in after. 

"Are you two alright?" asked a rather confused till person. Looking around, Harry saw that they were in McDonalds.

"Uh, yeah!" Ron said, "We were, er, racing, our friends here." When two more teenagers walked in the door Ron whipped around and said, "Ha! We beat you!"

The two girls looked at him as if he had grown another head. Harry glared at Ron, who only shrugged with a look on his face that said, "It's the best I could do!"

"Could we use your phone?" Harry asked.

"Sure! Right around the corner where the washrooms are!"

They thanked him and followed his instructions. They called Yugi's house and told him that they needed a ride back to the house.

"There's a Death Eater there?" Yugi asked, sounding very concerned. "Down by the McDonalds?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Joey lives down there!" Harry and Ron looked at each other, realizing the meaning of this statement. 

"Yugi," Harry said, "We didn't realize, we couldn't have done anything…"

"I know," Yugi said, his voice quavering from the battle to fight back tears. "I don't blame you - it's just that we need to do something! And Yami couldn't even get the letter to Dumbledore! They were guarding the Shadow Realm too!"

Ron then summed up all that was going through Harry's head. "We're in serious trouble."

Review Response:

Luna339: Yep, he's finished now. Otherwise they wouldn't get anything done. Thanks!

Hikari Briefs: Draco/Ron? AAAAHHH! I'm not a fan of slash, actually, but that doesn't mean I'm against it! I just can't see it happening. I'll run, I will! Thank you!

Gin Ryu-chan: Oh. I was just curious, but that is rather puzzling. I'd die if my keyboard broke down. No keyboard = no fan fic writing. *cries* Thanks!

Starheart: I hate to ruin your fun, but yes, everyone did figure that out before. There's nothing wrong with that, though. (2) I've got you into HP? Well, I hope that's a good thing! Thanks for reviewing!

tefla: I know! It's out already, but not in my town. It'll be here sometime in January. I should've gone to Silver City, they have everything there the earliest. Thank you!

Zheryta: Once again, just curious. I wonder if I'll ever have titles? Ones that include Best Actress Oscar Nominee, or maybe a Smarties Award! Thanks a lot!

YamiBakuraChan: Yay! And of course I put Yami Bakura in! It's not one of my Yu-Gi-Oh fics if he isn't in it somewhere! Thank you for reviewing!

PIcaRDMPC: Your username is hard to type! I like it, though! Sorry about that, but that's part of the story! Thank you!

lily22: LOL That is an awkward scenario, poor Bakura! You're **not** brain dead. Thanks!

Amani: It would be boring. Bashers wouldn't have anything to do (I'm not a basher, though.) Sirius is still on the run, and is currently unaware that Harry isn't at Hogwarts. He'll be fine. As for Joey and Seto *suddenly grows devil horns and a forked tail* I can't promise anything. MWAHAHAHAHA- *is suddenly running away from the little sister you set on her* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!


	8. Plotting Revenge

Author's Notes: No more, I have to say. Read, and that is all.

Disclaimer: *Singing* I do-not-own a thing!

****

Chapter 8: Plotting Revenge

It was plastered all over the news: "Wheelers the Next Victims to Mysterious Virus", "Police Bamboozled about Cause of 'Terror Deaths'". Harry and Ron did all they could to shut the TV off every time something came up about it. 

Hermione had arrived on the Muto's doorstep, and despite being bandaged thoroughly, was determined to hop right to work. She was less pleased to see that the three of them hadn't thought of a plan after the other one failed.

"Come one, Hermione, what can we do? I know we have to help," Ron hastened to explain, "but what options do we have? It's not like we can just charge in and barrel them down. They'd slaughter us!"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "That's not our _only_ option. We can revive Lupin; the full moon is almost over. Or we could sneak in using Harry's invisibility cloak. Or maybe Yami could use his magic to fight them. Or-"

"Hermione, Yami isn't like a wizard! His magic isn't for fighting, it makes him win games and stuff."

"That's not entirely true! He can send their souls to the Shadow Realm." Harry and Yugi both realized that this could go on forever. One of them had to intervene before either one blew their lid.

"Listen, both of you, some of Hermione's ideas could work," Yugi pointed out. Hermione put on a look of superiority and glanced at Ron, who sat his head in his hand with annoyance. "But there are some problems with them. All we need to do is find a way to cut out the glitches," Yugi said. 

They finally caved in and swapped suggestions for the next hour or so. "What if we all hid under the cloak and attacked them while they can't see us?" and "Is there anything in our text books that would help?" By the end of the discussion, a plan seemed to be forming. There was only one problem; how would they find the Death Eaters?

"They could be anywhere," Hermione sighed with exasperation. "I mean, there must be millions of places they could hide out in a city as big as this."

"We know he'll be after Yugi's friends that came to our world, right?" Harry said quickly, noticing the sad look that had come over the duelist's face. "I know, Yugi, but it may be our only chance of finding them. (Yugi nodded and blinked back a couple of tears.) We could go to Bakura's house and wait for them there. That'll be where they go next, because Kaiba is in Europe right now."

"But what if they attack here instead?" Ron questioned.

"We'll have to make sure that no one is here at that time, then. Yugi, you have to convince your Grandfather to take a trip, or maybe get him to go shopping. Or something that will get him out of the house, you know?"

"Yes," Yugi said, perking up a bit. "I think I have an idea that would work."

"Great!" Hermione said, clapping her hands together in relief. "It's settled then. We just need to review the curses we learned for the tournament in the fourth year, Yami will seal away as many souls as he can, and we'll all be under Harry's invisibility cloak."

"I just hope it works," Harry said under his breath.

"It's not much, but it's the best we can do for now," Yugi concluded. "I just wish that Professor Lupin hadn't turned into a werewolf. He'd be able to help a lot."

O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O

The quartet stood around the telephone while Yugi dialed Bakura's number and waited for him to pick up. They had to tell him that they were staying over, and they wouldn't take no for an answer. After all, it was for his and Gabrielle's sake as much as their own.

"…Hello?" came the telltale voice. 

"Bakura, it's Yugi. This is urgent," Yugi said.

"Really? Is it about the Death Feeders or whatever they're called?"

"Yes. We are going to stay over at your place to wait for them to come, and then we're going to attack them. We have a plan, but we're not sure if it'll work. Is this alright with you?"

Bakura's voice sounded slightly shocked. "Yes, I don't see why not. My father left on an Archeological dig in Egypt, so we've got the house all to ourselves. What's this plan all about? Anything I can do to help?"

"We'll tell you when you get over there, okay?"

"I suppose…Wait – is Harry there?"

Now Yugi raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, why?"

"Gabrielle wants to talk to him," he answered. Yugi smiled and handed the phone over to Harry.

"Hi, Gabrielle."

"'Allo, 'Arry! Are you come over?" she said jubilantly. She was obviously having a good time at Bakura's house, she sounded like she had gotten over her grief.

"Yes, in a little while."

"Zat great! Bakura is make me a tape wiz lot of songs I like on it, ze Japan songs. I take zem back wiz me, so I 'ear zem when I want to! You come and we listen?" Gabrielle certainly wasn't quite as shy as she was at the tournament.

"Sure, we'll all listen to it," Harry replied.

"Au revoir, 'Arry! Bakura want talk to Yugi again!"

"Bye!" Harry gave the phone to Yugi once more and swapped smiles with Hermione and Ron. "We have to listen to a tape of songs when we get there. Bakura's making one for Gabrielle."

Yugi said a quick goodbye and told them that Bakura agreed to help with their 'attack'. He agreed that they had a feeble chance of success, but it was either this or let everyone die without a fight.

"Now all you have to do is tell your Grandpa to get out of the house," Ron said.

It was, actually, easier done than said. Yugi only had to say one thing to make his Grandpa leave.

"Grandpa, don't you have a big Duel Monsters Convention this weekend?"

"That's right!" he said. "Good thing you reminded me. I'll go pack and leave in an hour. You will be able to take care of yourselves, right?"

All of them nodded, and he seemed convinced. "Good! I'd better go pack everything."

He left the room, whistling dixie. 

"Yugi, is there really a big convention?" Hermione asked, slightly suspicious.

"Yes, Grandpa just forgets sometimes, that's all," Yugi said. "We'd better go, too, we should be at Bakura's in a half hour. Do you guys have everything that you need?"

Hermione and Ron raced down the stairs to fetch their wands, and Harry grabbed his spellbook (they only needed one), his invisibility cloak, and his own wand. 

Soon enough, they had bid goodbye to Yugi's Grandpa and left to take the bus, once again. It was a lengthy ride, but they arrived at the bus stop nearest the house without any accidents. Two blocks (and a crash course review of hexes with Hermione) later, they had arrived at Bakura's house. 

Harry suddenly felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up in alarm. Something wasn't right. The lights were on, but there were no sounds coming from inside. The others picked up on it too.

"Harry," Ron whispered, "Put your invisibility cloak over us." Harry didn't need an explanation, he just threw it on all four of them and they walked inside. The door wasn't locked, which was another cause for concern.

They tiptoed through the entryway and into the living room. That sight confirmed their worst fears. Bakura's body was lying face down on the floor, and Gabrielle's was leaning against the sofa. 

Yugi took in a quavering breath, and tried his best to hold back his tears. Harry restrained the ball of grief in his throat. He didn't know either one of the people very well, but he couldn't help but feel wretched about everyone's death. It was all his fault…

"Look," Ron said quietly, as he slipped himself out from under the cloak and stepped towards the stereo. "It's still on. Wasn't he recarding something for her? Maybe there's something on here about – "

Ron didn't need to continue, everyone got the gist of what he was trying to say. Hermione shook her head and said, "I'll play it."

She rewinded the tape a bit while Harry took the cloak off and tucked it under his arm. He stepped over to Gabrielle and felt her cheek. It wasn't that cold, so the Death Eaters must've only come just moments before they showed up.

Hermione pressed play, and a pleasant pop song came on in Japanese. It went on for a little while, but then there were sounds in the background, ones that weren't part of the song. The song ended and the sounds became more clear.

"'Oo at ze door, Bakura?"

"I'll get it." There was a sound of the door slamming open, and a thud, probably from somebody being thrown back. "What?!?"

"Fazzer?" There was a spell uttered and a high pitched scream that ended quickly. Bakura's voice was heard shouting Gabrielle's name.

"What have you done!?!"

"He's not-" There was a distinct click! and then the tape ended.

"He's not what?" Ron almost yelled at the tape. "You bloody, evil, son of a-" 

Hermione gave him a reproachful look that stopped his cursing, but Ron's eyes were still livid. Harry felt like blaming himself for their deaths, Hermione felt as if she was withering away, and Ron was ready to strangle someone. Yugi was on the verge of spilling a waterfall.

"One more person we could have saved," he said, then dissolved into tears. Hermione put her arm around him and rocked him back and forth, in an attempt to comfort Yugi. 

Harry now doubted whether they'd be able to survive this time.

Review Response:

tefla(): Thank you for notifying me about that. I actually didn't know until I read your review (which was the first one, I think) and I looked back at it and thought: AAAHHHHH! HOW COULD I HAVE MISSED THAT! So I edited it and reloaded it again, but it obviously took awhile to fix it because I got other reviews mentioning it. Yeah, it's probably best that you finish Ten Souls and You're Free first, even though you've probably picked up a ton of spoilers with this story. Oh well. Thanks!

Gin Ryu-chan: Thank you, but what does Gambale mean? I'm kind of thick, so I probably wouldn't know.

Ariyah-Chan: Nope. They never get a break, do they? Don't be too harsh on Yami, though. He's still needed in this story! Thanks for the review!

Luna339: Hermione will be fine, there's no doubt about that. I will continue, and I will more now because my play's over! It was very time-consuming, but it was all worth it. Thank you!

Rosz of the Angel: Yep, I saw that after I put it up. It should be fixed now, though. He's dead now, so I'm expecting some flames. *whimper!* I'll live, though. Even pros like J. K. get flames, although maybe in different forms, like Christian protests. Not that I'm Anti-Christian or anything. I don't belong to a religion. I just believe in whatever on my own. Yami Bakura? He'd either have a party (he didn't seem to like Bakura that much) or spend the rest of his days moping about how now he won't be able to come back. That's true though, and there's nothing wrong with being optimistic! Heaven knows we need more around. Thanks!

Ihire: Finish? Probably in 2 or more weeks. I write each chapter on the weekends, so that'll be it. Thank you for reviewing!

Angel Reaper(): You don't like Joey? That's okay. Everyone's got different opinions, I'm the only one I know who likes the Harry/Fleur pairing *ducks to avoid tomatoes*. Yes, I know it was copied. Tech error or something, I don't know, but I fixed it. Thank you!

YamiBakuraChan: Your welcome! As for being an ally, that's not likely. He might be in it again, but probably won't be helping them. He hates Yami too much to even bother. It would be cool, though. Thanks a lot!

Shao Khan: I'm fine, just tired. Veddy veddy tired. Big bags under eyes. Not good. Anyway, how are you? I'm glad you like my story. Thanks for reviewing!

PIcaRDMPC: Joey is dead, and all his family as well. Geez, I'm getting mean, aren't I? Well, it's for the plot, so I have an excuse! Erm…yeah. That didn't sound like I wanted it to. Seto is a very hard character to write, so it will be kind of a challenge to bring out his reaction. I was having a spot of trouble with Hermione's personality in this chapter, too. I hope it all came out right. Seto's coming home from England, so he will definitely find out. Thanks!


	9. Seto Comes Home

Author's Notes: I SAW THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS! IT WAS SO AWESOME! The books are still better, but THIS MOVIE WAS AMAZING! I LOVED IT! WHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: Own, I do not. Genius, I am not. Rowling and Takahashi are.

****

Chapter 9: Seto Comes Home

Yugi still had his head buried in a Hermione's shoulder all through the bus ride. Every now and then you could hear him sniffle or whimper, and nobody disturbed him, because he had every right to do so.

They took him to his house as quickly as they could and made sure that he had crawled under his bed covers before shutting the door. Then the three wizards whisked downstairs somberly.

"What can we do now?" Ron asked in a hushed voice. "We're the only ones left. And Yugi probably can't handle anymore of this sh-"

"Ron!" Hermione hissed.

"Well it is. There's nothing left for us to do except wait for them to come, kill Yugi and take Harry back to Voldemort, who'll probably kill him anyway."

"I guess we'll just have to keep on our toes," Harry said quietly. "Our first plan probably wouldn't have worked anyway. They would've figured out what was going on and just killed us all on the spot." Harry looked out the window at the full moon, of which hadn't waned a bit, despite their hopes. "If only Lupin wasn't stunned, he would be able to help us out a lot."

"And we can't even contact Dumbledore," Ron added. "Those gits thought of everything!"

"That doesn't mean that we stop trying!" Hermione said. "We've got to protect Yugi! And Harry too!"

"I can protect myself," Harry said indignantly.

"We know, but you have a nose for trouble, and they're after you," Hermione explained, "Besides, what kind of people would we be if we just stood back and let it all happen? Do you want Voldemort to win?"

"What _can_ we do, Hermione?" Ron said fiercely. "We haven't even finished school yet. They're twice our age, and twice as experienced too! What chance do we stand?"

Hermione opened and closed her mouth a couple times, but said nothing. Ron had been right. Soon they would all be done for.

O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O

The next day Yugi didn't come out of his bedroom. His Grandpa hadn't come home yet, so it was up to Harry, Ron, and Hermione to clean up and cook. Nobody said a word. Nothing needed to be said.

There was a sound of a door being rattled at the front of the shop. All of them froze; Hermione almost dropped the China she was washing. Harry pulled out his wand and stepped forwards cautiously; Ron and Hermione followed suit. 

Turning around the corner, they were relieved to see it wasn't a Death Eater, but yet it was someone familiar looking. 

"Hey, it's that Seto Yugi was talking about," Ron said.

"Wasn't he in England?" Harry asked. Hermione, seeing that it was safe, marched up to the doorway and let him in. He swept past her with a look of contorted fury and misery on his face, and strode by Harry and Ron as well.

"Yugi!" Seto called out in what seemed to be a threatening voice. 

"He's not – ready for company right now, so if you could come back later or-"

Seto turned a frosty gaze to Hermione, of whom almost instantly shut up. "What's that supposed to mean? This is urgent. And who are you?"

"He- he's crying his eyes out upstairs right now," Hermione stated, gaining some confidence back. "He's not fit to have company, so you'd best be leaving and coming back another day." Harry was a little amazed at how polite Hermione could be when she was telling someone off.

"I know you," Seto said, "You're one of the wizards we saw at that castle. And so are you two," He turned to Harry and Ron. "Then you probably know what's going on! This is your fault, isn't it?" 

"What's our fault?" Ron asked vehemently. He wasn't taking too kindly on this intrusion.

"I come home from England to find my house empty and my little brother dead, and the police don't even know what happened to him! It has to be you, or that freak Bakura-"

"Bakura's dead too," Harry corrected. "All of Yugi's friends are dead as well, all of them died the same way Mokuba did. We didn't do it either, so you can stop accusing us." Harry could have sworn he saw Seto's eyes water with unshed tears.

"Than what the hell is going on?!" he almost yelled. "Tell me!"

"Quiet! You'll disturb Yugi!" Hermione said.

But Seto would not calm down. "Answer me!"

"Fine!" Ron shouted, just to be heard over the frantic Seto. He returned to a regular speech tone to explain the situation. "Evil wizards followed us here, and they've killed off every one of Yugi's friends to find us. You and Yugi are the only ones left."

"You expect me to believe that?!"

"Kaiba?" came the muted voice of Yugi. He made his way down the stairs, eyes red from crying and still dressed in yesterday's clothes. "What're you doing here?"

Setos' face had gone red with the effort not to cry. "Trying to find out what happened to my brother. Your friends aren't telling me the truth. That's why I came here to talk to you, and not some insane magicians from another world!"

"Kaiba, calm down, okay?" His face receded back towards a more natural peach colour, but his eyes were still hard with suspicion. "Whatever they're telling you is the truth. You can trust them." He was still very quiet, and looked kind of like he would burst into tears if spoken to above a whisper.

"They've got something to do with it! I know it!"

"It's not their fault, just listen to what they have to say."

"I CAN'T TRUST THEM!" Seto yelled. Yugi blinked back a couple tears, but continued. Harry surveyed the scene in silence.

"It's true. There are wizards after them. They knew that they would be with the people who came to their world, so they've searched their houses and killed them all. They're all gone-" Yugi trailed off, swallowing the lump in his throat.

Seto's expression was filled with denial, but Harry could tell that he knew it was the only plausible explanation. He only wanted brother back, or some one would have to pay.

"Then why aren't you doing anything?" he replied. 

"Don't you think we've tried?" Harry budded in. "But what can we do? All we can do now is wait. We were too late to save your brother, and let's face it, we probably wouldn't have been able to anyway. It's not anyone's fault except the Death Eaters."

Seto now was at a loss of words; he realized that Harry was right. Anger was only the way he dealt with grief. He moved forward to sit on a kitchen chair.

Suddenly Harry got the feeling that something was horribly wrong. He whipped around just in time to glimpse a black cloaked figure in the doorway just before it raised a wand.

"_Avada Kedavra_!" Seto Kaiba keeled over while Hermione shrieked. The Death Eaters had followed him here.

Review Response:

tefla: That's good! Thanks! 

Crystal Rain: No, Bakura's not alive. I can't tell you what "He's not-" means, because that'll spoil the next chapter, and I don't want that to happen. Yami Bakura (in my fic) wouldn't lend a helping hand if you offered him the world. He'd just do his own little world domination thing. Besides, how's he going to get out? Not to be mean or anything, that's just how it is in my fic. Thank you!

Ariyah-Chan: Bakki-chan? That's okay, everyone has weird nicknames for someone else. My parents used to call me Punky-boko-its (however that's spelt is still a mystery). It is a rather sketchy plan, but what options do they have? Lupin's out, they can't call for help, and they haven't learned any more powerful curses than _Funniculus_. Seto's not so lucky anymore though. Thanks for reviewing!

Gin Ryu-chan: I understand now, thanks. I'm planning on learning Japanese, Kanji and all, but I can't exactly start yet. I have other things to do…like this fic! Thank you!

Angel Reaper: Yes, one that's a Death Eater. They're heartless bums. Barty Jr. killed his own father. Nope, Mai's off the hook, somewhere in Maui, probably. Did I spell that right? Thank you for the review!

Luna339: Better a werewolf than a vampire. *shudders*. Imagine having one of those in your basement. Thank you!

lily22: Are you saying I should've killed Rex or Weevil? Not many people would miss them that I know of. Seto's not here anymore… he's left this earthly plain to find his little brother, Mokuba…it is a long journey through the otherworld, so we shall guide him…*begins to mutter a bunch of hibbery-jibbery and does a funky little witch doctor dance* J/K. I'm not that weird. I can't say anything more, my typing often betrays me. Thanks for the review!

Healtage: That's alright! What's there to apologize for? ^_^ My play was a 2-3 hour show that had a whole bunch of scenes that represented the teenage life today. I had a hard one – my brother (in the scene) had died recently and I had to cry on stage. I could only fake cry, but it was enough to make the audience cry for my scene! (Not that I'm bragging, but it was kind of hard, so I'm just proud of myself). And who are all these people with you? There are about 9 other people speaking with you in the review. I'm confused. Of course, I'm always confused, but I seem especially ditzy today. Thanks!

YamiBakuraChan: Great! Thank you!

white board: NEVER, YOU PIECE OF SPACE SEWAGE OF A BEST FRIEND! I see you snickering when you read my stories! You're not being supportive, you know. *sniff* And how many times have I told you icks-nay on the eal-ray ame-nay! Are you trying to reveal my true identity, _Jessica_? And besides, you don't even like Fleur! *****to the other readers* If you haven't figured it out by now, she's my best friend and she laughs at my stories. She thinks they're weird. *sniff*

OotashiElf: It's okay. You're not the only one who's upset about Bakura's death. Just so long as no one tries to send me a virus or something, alright? Thanks a lot!

PIcaRDMPC: Nope, Yugi will not be sent to a shrink because of all this. He'll be perfectly sane, just a little sad. You've seen Seto now, so wha'd ya think? OOC? Perfect? Okay? Thank you for reviewing!


	10. The True Objective

Author's Notes: 100 REVIEWS! FOR TWO OF MY STORIES! WHEE-HE-HE-HE-HE-HE! THANK YOU, YOU WONDERFUL REVIEWERS, YOU! Especially to OotashiElf, who has reviewed for every chapter in Ten Souls and You're Free until there was 100. Many, many thanks! I love you all! (But not like that.)

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Or Harry Potter. Or an iguana. Or a Jurassic Park T-Shirt. However, all of these things are on my Christmas list, if you wanted a hint.

****

Chapter 10: The True Objective

A flock of around six Death Eaters swooped down on all of them; wands pointed straight at their victims. Harry backed up against the wall, as did the others. They were cornered, and there was no way to fight back.

"Disarm them!" called out Macnair's voice, and almost instantly their three wands flew out of their hands and fell far out of reach on the other side of the room. 

"_Stupefy_!" Goyle stunned Yugi, to Harry's surprise. He walked over and examined the Millenium Puzzle around his neck. "This is the one. He's got the right Item."

"Perfect," Malfoy practically hissed with triumph. "After searching all this time-"

"What do you want with Yugi?" Harry demanded, confused. "I thought you were after us!"

"Silence, Potter," Mr. Malfoy ordered, "Unless you want to be reminded about who's in charge of the situation. You're not to be killed yet, but I heard no restrictions on your friends fates."

Harry shut his mouth. He didn't want Ron or Hermione to suffer from his mistake, but he was still clueless as to what they wanted with Yugi. Wouldn't they have killed him by now if they were only after him?

"Dumbledore will have noticed if he sends for us to come back, and we don't," Hermione piped up, her voice trembling in fear. 

"Don't you worry about your little _Headmaster_," Malfoy turned to face her. "Once we're finished gathering forces, he won't stand a chance. But of course, you'll probably be dead before we even get to that. Goyle, pick up the boy for God's sake. We have to take him back at once."

"What do you mean, gather forces?!" Ron said vehemently. Lucius Malfoy nodded to the Death Eater nearest Ron, who nodded back.

"_Crucio_," he uttered. Ron's screams of pain soon filled the air, as he fell writhing to the floor. 

"Ron!" both Hermione and Harry yelled. Harry tried to move forward to help him but his Death Eater shot a spell at him that only narrowly missed, warning him to stay back. The curse on Ron was lifted, and he stayed down, gasping for troubled breath. 

"One more peep out of you, Weasley, and it'll be the Killing Curse for you." The Death Eaters all said the same spell, which seemed to shackle the three of them with invisible chains. "Bring them along, now. We'll take Potter and the boy to our Master after we've finished our work here."

Ron was forced to stand up as they trudged along with them, Harry's mind working furiously to find a way out of this. But he needed his wand, and they had already taken care of that chance. 

They walked through alleyways, all of which were deserted by any signs of life and shielded from the people walking on the streets. Harry guessed that they had used Anti-Muggle charms on the alleys, so they could slip through the whole city without being noticed or using risky magic like apparation. 

The Death Eaters led them to an old abandoned house, of which passing Muggles didn't seem to notice. They all went inside, where Goyle was waiting with a large cauldron, brewing a foul smelling potion.

"Set Potter and his friends over there," Malfoy motioned towards the other side of the room. "Leave their chains on, we'll deal with them later."

All three were roughly shoved over to their destination, falling in a sort of heap. Ron was still wincing from the Cruciatus curse earlier.

"Are you going to be alright, Ron?" Hermione whispered barely audible enough for anyone to hear.

"Yeah," Ron whispered back. "It just hurts a little."

"The pain will go away," Harry reassured him. "It was like that for me, too." Harry had been hit with the Cruciatus curse in his 4th year. He looked around and spotted the stunned form of Yugi lying limp on the floor beside the cauldron. Harry glanced at the steaming potion, its stench flooding the room and even nauseating the Death Eaters.

"Why in bloody Hell does that potion have to have such a wretched smell?" one of the Death Eaters muttered.

"Deal with it, Avery. It's our only way to the Shadow Realm," another retorted. 

Ron glared at them. "Those gits got the potion from Fleur's mother. Probably got her out of Azkaban by now."

"But why?" Hermione wondered quietly. "What use do they have for Yugi? They killed everyone else, but why not him?" Harry thoughts were all summed up in that simple statement. He looked over at Yugi, and his eyes rested on his Millenium puzzle.

"Of course-" Harry stated. Ron and Hermione stared at him. "They're gathering forces. They meant that they were searching for people to recruit!"

"Where does Yugi fit into all this?" Ron queried.

"Yami – they're after Yami!" Hermione proclaimed, seeing what Harry meant. "They needed to find the one with the right Millenium Item, and that's why they killed Bakura and everyone else. If they didn't have the right item, they knew they had the wrong person!"

"But then why didn't they just modify their memories then?" Ron asked.

Harry suddenly became aware that the Death Eater named Nott had been listening in on their conversation while the others had been adding things to the potion. 

"Weasley, I thought that would be obvious," he said, cutting into their discussion. "Just like when the so called 'soul-snatcher' found when he went to our world, we have restrictions on our magic here. Memory charms don't work here, and neither does apparation."

"But why Yami?" Harry asked accusingly. "How did you even know who he was if you weren't there in the 5th year? Unless Fleur's mother told you-"

"She wasn't able to tell us anything more than how to make the potion and that the person who defeated the soul-snatcher lived here. She told us that it was a person with two souls in one body, and that a gold pyramid was the source of its power. She had already gone half mad, and that was the only information she could pass on," Nott concluded, staring icily at Harry.

"Then how did you know about Yami?" Ron said.

Nott smirked and his eyes glinted with superiority. "Why, he was in your father's year at school, after all. How could we not know one of our classmates, even after a long time?"

Harry looked at him as if he had suddenly sprouted tentacles. Hermione and Ron looked just as confused. "What?"

"I think it would be best if you kept quiet now," Nott said, "After all, I have been lenient with you so far, but if one of the other Death Eaters should hear your chatter, they might go along with Lucius' earlier threat."

Anger boiled along with derangement inside Harry. There was nothing they could do to save Yugi or even themselves. And now he was trying to figure out what Nott meant by saying that Yami went to school with his father. That wasn't possible – Hogwarts was for wizards only, and Yami had lived in this world for his whole life, hadn't he? He didn't have normal wizarding powers, at least, not that Harry had seen.

"_Enerverate_," one of the Death Eaters chanted, reviving Yugi. His eyes opened in shock, and he looked around the foreign place he suddenly found himself in. He spotted Harry, Ron and Hermione bound magically and slouching uncomfortably against the wall.

"Wha – what happened? What's going on?" he squeaked. The Death Eaters around him laughed cruelly. 

"Let out your Yami, boy," Lucius Malfoy ordered, his wand positioned threateningly at Yugi's head. "We need to speak with him. Now."

Yugi's eyes trailed over to Harry once again, who was shaking his head violently and mouthing the word "No!". Nott, unfortunately, had noticed.

"You stay out of this Potter," he spat, "_Crucio_!"

The pain he hadn't felt since his fourth year now struck him once again, and he cried out in agony. Ron and Hermione struggled against their bonds to help him, but their efforts were him vain. A look of horror was etched in Yugi's face.

"STOP!" Yugi yelled, "Stop it, you're hurting him!" Nott smiled cruelly and Lucius Malfoy laughed.

"Release your Yami, and Nott will stop torturing Potter," Malfoy bargained. Yugi nodded furiously, and put his hands around his Millenium Item.

Nott almost instantly ended the curse on Harry, who was then left in an attempt to catch his breath once again. Yugi closed his eyes and the Puzzle began to glow. White, pure light started to illuminate the room.

A streak of it hit Harry in the chest, and the oddest sensation came over him. He felt like he was being bloated with light, so much so that he felt like he would explode. His vision blurred rapidly, and his hearing started to fade. He could just make out the shrieks of the Death Eaters, just before they ended abruptly – or it could've been that he could no longer hear them. All he saw was the blinding white light, just before he passed out.

Reviewer's Response:

LHY: Thank you! I supposed he over reacted a little, but there was nothing else happening in that chapter, so he had to make a scene out of it. Otherwise, it would've only been 1 page long. Thanks for reviewing!

tefla: Yep, trouble, as you saw in this chapter. The next one will be the last one, and then I'm not going to upload anything until I'm completely finished writing it. That way I won't have to suffer with due dates and whatnot, and it leaves my schedule much freer, and I won't have more on my stress load. Maybe I'll do a prequel to this, but I'm not quite sure yet. I have tons of other stories I want to write. Thanks a lot!

Luna339: He's the only living member – except for Mai, but she's only alive because she didn't go with them to Harry's world. Thank you for reviewing!

lily22: You did? It was great, wasn't it? I think the acting actually improved a bit. In the first one, when they had to stutter, they sounded like they were constipated. Or that may be only my observation. Anyway, you got in trouble for it? That's too bad. At least it was worth it, right? I guess that would really suck. You come back home only to get killed. I was worried that he was OOC, and I've gotten varying feedback on that. Thank you!

OotashiElf: That's a relief! Besides, what kind of home life would lead you making viruses just to be sadistically cruel to people you don't know? It sounds rather pathetic to me. Thanks a million for all the reviews you gave me on Ten Souls and You're Free, I was so happy! Lots of people miss Seto, so I feel kind of bad…but it's all for the sake of this story! Keep that in mind! Thank you for the review!

Ariyah-Chan: Whoa, I'm glad my best friend doesn't say things like that! I'd probably wilt away…But she's really, really awesome, and she's a great friend when you need someone. It's only a difference in opinion, that's all. She just reads my fanfics when she doesn't understand half of what's going on. That will always puzzle me greatly. And besides, the story she wanted me to put up was a sort of fluff thing (a category I'd never written before, and had much difficulty in writing), and after I re-read it, I realized it wasn't all that good. At least the 2 reviews I got for it were positive! Thanks a bunch!

benign sadist: It was for the plot! I swear! You'll have already read this chapter, so your other comment/question was already answered in an indirect fashion. Thank you!

PIcaRDMPC: Really? That's great to know! I don't quite get what you mean by "more or less normal". Were you referring to his reaction? Sorry, I'm a twit outside of school, in which I normally get good marks. But otherwise, I'm a complete idiot. Thank you a lot!

Code: Refer to statement above. It's okay, almost everyone has given me a review like this one about one character or another. I can't say anything about you question, though. Please don't lose sleep! Thanks a bunch!

Helteage: Thanks for clearing that up, I get confused a lot. Are they reading the story over your shoulder, too? I know what you mean, so don't worry. Thank you for reviewing!

YamiBakuraChan: It's okay to use the same word over and over again. I do it all the time! Thank you for the review!

Angel Reaper: Not exactly, as you witnessed in this chapter (Wow! I'm using a lot of different words in this chapter! I'm so proud of myself!) I loved it too! But they should've had the Death Day party! I was looking forward to that, and the whole Valentine's thing! That would've been hilarious, seeing all the teachers in pink, and the goblin singing "His eyes are as green as a fresh pickled toad!" Thanks!

YugiKitty and MalikKitsune: The big 5? Er – I never thought about them. We'll all pretend that they're on holiday in Maui, okay? Eh he he – yeah. Thank you for the review!

SilverFang: It's up now, so I hope you like it. Thanks a lot!

Kiana: You can swear, just not at me. I'm veddy veddy sensitive. _Very sensitive_. J/K, I'm not that wimpy. I think. Where'd you get the heavy artillery? Yami Bakura would very much like to know. Just in case I decide to whisk him and the other cast of Yu-Gi-Oh back off to Fairytale-Land, like I did in that one story. It's okay that you didn't review before, and thanks for putting it on your favourites! I really appreciate it. Are you going to be okay after all that? Just don't start WWIII, okay? I'll see if I can boot your medical bills. Thanks a lot!


	11. Questions and Answers

Author's Notes: This is the eeeeeeeeeeennnnnnddddddd of it allllllllllllllllllllllllllll…. Remind me never to sing for a living. Well, it is the end, and I hope you all like it. After this I won't put anything up at all until I've completely written it. So I'll probably disappear for a few months at a time, but all the time I'm missing is when I'll be faithfully writing more stories. I'll just have completed them before I post them. Enjoy this chappie!

Disclaimer: I want to own everything, but I wouldn't have anywhere to put it. So therefore, I can't have Harry Potter and Yu-Gi-Oh as well. Life sucks.

****

Chapter 11: Questions and Answers

Harry opened his eyes to a blur of subtle colours. He pondered this strange phenomenon for a little while until he realized he didn't have his glasses on. He groped on the bedside table for them, and he soon grasped them and slid them onto his face. 

He was in the hospital wing at Hogwarts. Harry didn't think much of this at first, but when his eyes trailed over to the bed astride him and he saw Yugi, flashes of the past few days flew back to him.

"What – what's going on?" he choked. Ron and Hermione were groggily waking up on beds opposite him. From the looks on their faces when they looked around, they didn't know anymore than he did. Yugi was still sound asleep.

Madame Pomfrey bustled over and put her hand to each of their foreheads in turn. "Relax, now," she said, "You've had a troubling ordeal, and you need rest."

"But how –" Ron started, but she had to leeway him.

"Never mind that. Professor Dumbledore will explain everything in a moment, he'll be here," Madame Pomfrey said softly, and left the room to attend to other business. The three of them that were awake immediately began to converse. 

"What are we doing here?"

"Where are the Death Eaters?"

"Did some one take us back here?"

"Did they get Yami after all?"

Dumbledore stepped silently into the area, causing all the questions to cease bouncing around the room. "I suppose you are all confused as to why you're here." They nodded their heads furiously. Dumbledore sighed and sat down on an empty bed. 

"We felt that something must have gone wrong after you had left. Before hand, there had been an increased amount of Death Eater attacks, but mysteriously, after we had sent you three into the Muto's care, they stopped. We became suspicious, and thought that they had followed you somehow. I contacted Fudge, to see if I could get Aurors to find you, but he declined. He didn't to remove them just in case the Death Eaters were hiding somewhere, and partly because he didn't want anyone to make some scandal out of it and use it against him.

"I therefore decided that I should go myself, but I needed help. I most certainly couldn't have taken on the job of defeating an army of Death Eaters by myself. Professors Snape and McGonagall volunteered right away, and so did Sirius."

"Sirius is here?" Harry asked.

"Yes, but you will see him later. It took him a month before he could come, and then we set off. We arrived at Mr. Muto's house to find it empty, all except for a stunned Professor Lupin in werewolf form." Dumbledore's eyes glinted. "We brought him back, of course, and he instantly transformed back into a human, seeing as how it was broad daylight. He told us all that he knew had happened before he was stunned, and we knew that we had to find you."

"We exited the house, and had noticed that a Muggle was approaching an alley way. As soon as she came close to it, she suddenly gasped aloud and ran off, scolding herself for forgetting to do the chores. We instantly recognized a Muggle repelling charm. We followed the alleyway until we came to a large house that seemed to have a blinding white light emitting from it. Fearing the worst, we rushed in as the light died down, revealing you, Mr. Muto and all the missing Death Eaters, all unconscious. We used their potion to transport us all back to the Shadow Realm, and brought you back here. The Death Eaters were taken to Azkaban instantly, with a trial. That was hardly necessary, since there was so much evidence against them already." Dumbledore looked around at the three of them. "I believe there is part of the story I still need to hear."

Harry, Ron and Hermione set off into a detailed explanation of what all had happened. Dumbledore sat in silence, and listened to every word that sailed out of their mouths. After they had finished Dumbledore nodded. "I wonder why I didn't see it before."

"See what before?" Ron questioned.

"I'm surprised that I didn't recognize Mr. Muto's Yami as one of my old pupils. His name used to be Leroy Axel, and he was indeed, in your father's year at school. He was a Ravenclaw, I believe." 

"But that doesn't make sense," Harry defied.

"How not?"

"Professor," Hermione cut in, "It isn't possible. Yami lived thousands of years ago in Ancient Egypt before he was in the Millenium Puzzle. Harry's father was in school around 20 years ago. The time in Yugi's world moves slower than it does here. A year goes by here while only a week passes there. If Yami had lived here then went to Ancient Egypt, he would've had to be here before the Earth was made!" Dumbledore nodded. Harry thought he saw Yugi stir a little.

"Yes, I had wondered that myself. But, if I am correct, the time relation between worlds is in control of the Shadow Realm. And I do believe that it is not entirely stable. Therefore, time rates may get shifted. For a while, time may have been moving extraordinarily fast in Yugi's world when Leroy was sent there. It must have slowed down, or else ours sped up to get to the rate it is now."

"But how did he get there?" Harry asked.

"That, unfortunately, is a mystery to all. He simply didn't come back to school after summer, and his family sent us an owl saying that he had gone missing. I suspected that, since the area he lived in was suspected to be an illegal zone for trade with other worlds, that he might've gotten caught with them, and traveled to somewhere else. One of my Professors at the time went to find him. He came back not a few short hours later, saying that he had found him. Unfortunately, he reported that he did not recall anything about his life prior, and was now so powerful with his magic he could bend the Shadow Realm to his will. It was then that we knew we had lost him."

"So that's why he can't remember," Yugi's voice said, causing all of them but Dumbldore to jump in surprise. He had awoken to hear Dumbledore talking to them. "Yami said that there was so much he couldn't remember about his past. He must've got amnesia, or eventually believed it was all a dream."

"Correct, Mr. Muto. I trust that you feel considerably better?" Dumbledore asked him.

"Yes." Yugi clutched his head. "But I feel so tired. Does this have to do with why everything went all white before?" 

"Most certainly. Your Yami did something quite unexpected at the last minute, of which only those with a direct link to the Shadow Realm can do."

"What was it?" Hermione queried.

"He transferred his power to you three," Dumbledore said gravely. Ron's face fell in shock, as did Hermione's and Harry's. Before they could talk, he continued. "Because every world came into existence from the Shadow Realm, all that is in them is related to it. Since Yami is one of the few people left that have a close link to it, he could give up or attain other powers as he wished. He gave up his wizarding powers to you three. Yami told me so when he came out of the Millenium Puzzle earlier this morning and spoke to me about what he knew had happened. It is a dangerous process. The transfer gathers energy from all of its surroundings, thus explaining why you all had fainted. I trust that with this extra magic, you should find your practical studies much easier."

"Excellent!" Ron cheered. Hermione clapped her hands together happily. Harry smiled and wondered to himself about what kind of useful spells he could use now that he had a third more magic.

"Which you should find in handy, since you have now, at least a half a year's schoolwork to catch up in." Ron and Harry groaned. Hermione seemed a little disappointed too.

"Does that mean that Yami don't have any power at all anymore?" Yugi asked.

"He still had his powers that he attained himself, all of which are the ones you've seen him use, but he has lost his ability to do our magic."

Yugi seemed happy with this. "Good. I don't think he'd be very happy if he couldn't use the Millenium item anymore."

Something suddenly surfaced at the back of Harry's mind. The strange man on the street – the one who looked like his father.

"Professor," he blurted out, "There was something that I wanted to ask you about." He told him about the man, and Ron looked at Harry strangely.

"Harry, what's that got to do with anything?" Ron asked skeptically.

Dumbledore turned to face Ron. "A great deal, now that I think of it. It could be the very thing that will save Yugi's friends." Yugi's eyes widened with interest, and his face filled with hope.

"Avada Kedavra is an unnatural way of killing. It was, as history reveals, drawn from the power of the Shadow Realm. When someone is killed by it, their soul is instantly sent to another dimension, and a body is created for it. It is an exact replica of their former body on the day they were killed, age and all. They have no memory of their life, but quickly adapt to the culture of where ever they end up." Harry took all this in slowly.

"So – I was really talking to my father? My real father?" he half gasped.

"Yes, in a physical sense." Yugi seemed thrilled at this news.

"We can find my friends! We'll just go find them and somehow bring their memories back-"

"A simple memory restoration charm should do the trick," Dumbledore said softly, his eyes twinkling. "We could send some one with you to do that, perhaps Mr. Black would consent."

"I'm coming with them," Harry resolved suddenly. Everyone stared at him.

"And why is that, Harry?"

Harry just smiled at Dumbldore. "How else am I going to get my parents back?"

After Note: If you are wondering how come I chose the name Leroy Axel, it's because (according to my name book) it means the king of divine success. If you put the two meanings together, I mean. I just thought that that suited Yami perfectly.

No review response this time. Instead, I am going to thank all those who have ever reviewed this story, in a somewhat random order.

A Million thanks to tefla, Rosz of the Angel, YugiKitty and MalikKitsune, OoshatiElf, Luna339, Dealer, Deskjet printer, C.M Aeris Queen of Insanity, YamiBakuraChan, Kiana, Ariyah-Chan, Angel Reaper, Kami and Daegon, Gin Ryu-chan, Helteage and CO, Chiwizard, Anonymous Reviewer (how else am I supposed to identify you? ^_^), SilverFang, Code, PIcaRDMPC, benign sadist, lily22, LHY, white board, Crystal Rain, Shao Khan, Ihire, Amani, Starheart, Hikari Briefs, Darkfire75, sweetmac05, Goggle-Girl, Nips, Shade Azuna, PrincessSaphire, Yami, Bakura no Neesan, Dr. Eggman4, rainbowrose, Zheryta, Manda-Chan, Talia Ali, Kawaii lil Angel of Darkness, and Sacred Key. This story would probably be an abandoned kilobyte on my hard drive without you guys! Thanks so much!


End file.
